The Dancer
by Roselilia
Summary: Kuroko is a dancer to cover up his real job of being a spy for hire. Akashi is a powerful man who's the head of his own company, Rakuzan, and he's determined to own Kuroko who refuses to be owned by no one. It's a clash of wills to see who will submit first. AkaKuro. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt given to me by Tan

This is a repost - originally taken down.

Beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>Men and woman alike sat around the dining tables drinking their bubbly red wine. All glances were focused towards the stage, eyes full of anticipation unable to hide the undertones of lust. Waiters dressed in fancy, revealing, yet tasteful, outfits walked around with trays held in one hand.<p>

Music began to play, and the curtains moved to the side, displaying a young man dressed in thin revealing silks. He had luxurious light blue hair, though it was completely natural, and a thin physique that could easily be described as feminine. Sensual baby blue eyes, the color of a summer sky, scanned the lustful crowds and further incited the audiences' attraction with a beckoning look.

He licked his strawberry pink lips, tempting the common masses, before he began to move with the music, sensually and erotically. His hips rotated, arms danced in the air as slender milky white legs glided across the stage.

He didn't reveal anymore skin than was already visible, but it was erotic all the same. The thin silk covered a small part of his torso, and his lower body was almost see-through, teasing the hungry eyes that strained to see more.

The air around the place turned tense as the man gathered everyone's attention onto himself. And once the gazes were all drawn to him, he seemed to bloom even more, his eyes glittering while a confident smile graced his lips. He was used to the attention since he was a famous dancer, yet his name was whispered in hushed lust filled voices across the city: _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

As he danced, his sharp blue eyes scanned the crowd, and they were mesmerized to strangely colored ones: one of a red rose, and the other, the sun. They demanded his attention in a way no man's gaze had before.

Kuroko looked away to spin around while gyrating his hips and showing off his ass to the onlookers. He took a long glance over his shoulder, beckoning the audience to come a little closer. Once more though, his gaze was directed to those eyes that burned his skin.

The owner of those eyes, a male just mere inches taller than him, stood up and left. It was a rare occurrence for Kuroko, to have someone leave in the middle of a dance, and he felt slightly miffed. He continued to dance though, putting even more effort into it just to spite the absent man in a petty way, showing off what he had missed.

The dance was soon over, light sweat beading his body, and a loud applause followed him off the stage. A towel was thrown his way, and Kuroko easily caught it, wiping himself down before he turned to his bodyguard.

An intimidating figure of Kagami Taiga, a childhood friend, loomed on the other side of the room. His cerise hair highlighted with dark streaks illuminated against the dark of the wall. He looked around with sulky eyes and knitted eyebrows, swatting crowds with a mere glare. His toned arms toughen by the years of military service crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't know why you still dance." Kagami said gruffly, and Kuroko gave him an amused look.

"It's what pays for the food on your table, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied in a soft quiet voice, and Kagami rolled his eyes as they began to make their way to Kuroko dressing room.

"Your other job pays for that." Kagami said, and Kuroko took a cautionary glance at the other dancers around them to make sure they hadn't heard.

"Yes, but being a famous dancer is a good cover for that job." Kuroko said slyly. "Nobody would suspect me."

"Whatever, " Was Kagami's one word answer. Kuroko patted his arm as he entered the room only to pause when his eyes met mismatched commanding ones. Ah, it was the man from earlier, the one who had left in the middle of the dance.

With him being so close, sitting arrogantly in the bluenette's favorite plush chair, Kuroko was able to make out more than just his piercing eyes. He had short hair the color of freshly spilt blood that threatened to cover his eyes, and a stern face with lips contorted into a smirk. He wore a suit that Kuroko could tell was expensive from first glance and wore a golden Rolex watch on his wrist; a business man perhaps?

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Kagami demanded roughly and was about to surge forward to throw the intruder out, but Kuroko placed a gentle hand against his chest, bringing him to a stop.

"I'm not sure you're allowed here." Kuroko said with amusement as he entered the room, the man's eyes watching his every movement. "Won't you introduce yourself?"

"Akashi Seijuro." The man said. It was a commanding name dripping of authority, just like the presence of the man himself, and Kuroko felt unbidden intrigue.

"Well, Akashi-kun," The name dripped from his lips pleasantly as he purred it with an amused voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I came here to discuss your job." Akashi said, and the corner of Kuroko's lips quirked into a smirk.

"I don't do private dances for people, my apologies." Although, perhaps he wouldn't mind making an exception for the man in front of him.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of job." Akashi said as he stood up. Kuroko sensed Kagami tensing up behind him, ready to protect him if needed. "I was talking about your other job."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Akashi-kun. I'm just a mere dancer." Kuroko said teasingly as his hands brushed the soft silk covering him, bringing the mockery of pants a little lower so a hip was revealed.

"So you're not a spy for hire?" Akashi asked bluntly. Kuroko's eyes sharpened, and he cocked his head and crossed his arms.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm many things." Kuroko said evasively with a coy look on his face. He slowly walked over to Akashi, looping his arms around his neck, bringing their faces a little closer. "It all depends."

"On what?" Akashi asked with a husky voice as his hands slid onto Kuroko's waist.

"I don't work for cheap." Kuroko said with a cocky lilt in his voice. "It all depends, if, you can afford me."

"I think I can do that." Akashi's lips moved down to Kuroko's ears and whispered a valuable sum. His breath brushed Kuroko's ear, making a shiver go down his back. Hearing the impressive number, a pleased spark entered Kuroko's eyes.

"Yes, I think that will do just fine, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he moved closer, his body pressing against the slightly taller man. "Now tell me, who you want to know about."

"I work for a company called Rakuzan, have you heard of it before?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko hummed in thought, but it was for show. Of course he had heard of the company: it was threatening to become the most powerful in the world.

"I think I've heard of it here and there." Kuroko said coyly, and Akashi quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm the head of that company." The voice was smug, his eyes showed that he expected Kuroko to be awed by the fact, but the bluenette merely shrugged disinterestedly.

"And...?" He asked. A small almost unperceptive frown marred Akashi's face, but it was wiped out within a second.

"I wish to hire you exclusively." Akashi replied. Kuroko snorted lightly before he back away from Akashi dismissively.

"I work for no one permanently. I choose who I work with, and once I get paid for my services or grow bored, I move on." Kuroko said with a small wave of his hand and blinked when the hand was suddenly grabbed. Kagami stepped forward, having been watching the interaction with an impassive look, but Kuroko stopped him with a look.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement that will suit us both." Akashi said enticingly, and Kuroko looked at him coolly. He had seen Akashi's type before; it could be said that it was the only type Kuroko worked for. It was the type who threw their money around and thought they could get anything in the world in exchange. He despised people like Akashi who grew up in a privileged life and didn't know any of the hardships of the real world.

"As I said, Akashi-kun, I do not belong to anyone, not even you." Kuroko whispered as he slid his wrist from Akashi's gentle hold reveling in the annoyance that sparked Akashi's eyes.

"I can pay you more money than you have ever seen before." Akashi said, and Kuroko chuckled lightly as he stepped forward, his hands reached forward and sliding down Akashi's chest. Those eyes, full of a hint of danger and power, were so addicting, and once more, he felt intrigue.

"How about this, Akashi-kun, I will work with you for as long as you hold my attention." Kuroko said as his hands continued to slide down lower and lower, only stopping when Akashi caught his wrists.

"I want you to work under contract." Akashi demanded, and Kuroko looked at him in amusement. Did he really think a contract was so binding? A contract was only a piece of paper in the end, and it did not hinder Kuroko's actions or choices.

He had worked with other people under contracts, and in the end, he screwed them over, destroying them to nothing while helping another company rise up in power. A piece of paper didn't make him anybody's property.

"I will sign anything you give me, Akashi-kun, but I will work with you for as long as you interest me." Kuroko said. He only blinked slowly when Akashi gripped his chin, so forcing him to look into intense heterochromatic eyes that demanded that his orders be followed.

"You will work for me and only for me." Akashi demanded, and Kuroko laughed huskily.

"Whatever Akashi-kun wants." Kuroko said, and Akashi's eyes narrowed, finding Kuroko's words not reassuring, but he chose not to argue it.

"Come to my office tomorrow. I'll have a contract for you to sign by then." Akashi ordered, and Kuroko quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm busy tomorrow." Kuroko lied without bothering to really hide it. He enjoyed the annoyance he was able to bring forth on the expressionless face. "How about Tuesday instead?"

"Fine." Akashi agreed grudgingly.

"Let's seal it with a kiss." Kuroko said, and he moved closer, his soft lips pressing against Akashi's. The redhead wasted no time in kissing Kuroko back, his lips molding against Kuroko's easily. Kuroko gasped softly at how aggressively his mouth was attack, and suddenly, Akashi's tongue was in his mouth.

Kuroko softly moaned, and he looped his arms around Akashi's neck, his fingers idly playing with crimson hair as he pressed his body against Akashi's. He leaned up onto his tiptoes for more leverage, his tongue playing Akashi's teasingly, a small battle of domination taking place.

Kuroko leaned back, trying to break the kiss for air, but Akashi followed him back and trapped Kuroko with strong arms, continuing the kiss even as Kuroko grew lightheaded. Kuroko felt the need to breath, and he tugged on Akashi's hair insistently as he felt his body grow weak.

Finally, Akashi let him go, and Kuroko lightly panted as he stepped back, his lips swollen and wet and his cheeks a dusty pink. His slightly hazy eyes looked at Akashi consideringly, narrowing at the self-satisfied look on the man's face.

"I will see you Tuesday then." Akashi said as he walked past Kuroko dismissively and paused in front of Kagami who blocked the doorway with his huge body. Fiery red eyes looked down at heterochromatic ones, challenging them, before Kagami reluctantly moved to the side. Akashi was gone in a second with Kuroko watching with an odd look.

"I don't like him." Kagami said petulantly, and Kuroko chuckled weakly as he sank into his chair that was still slightly warm from when Akashi had sat in it.

"He's willing to pay me enough to pay for your meals for years even with your appetite." Kuroko said. Kagami let out an "hmph", but the action was ruined when his stomach growled, a light embarrassed blush growing on his face.

"I still think it's a bad idea. I don't like him." Kagami said. Kuroko shook his head, lightly chuckling as Kagami's stomach growled loudly.

"Come, let me change and then, we'll go to Maji's." Kuroko said as he stood back up and began to change, his thoughts on Akashi. He smirked, and his eyes glittered with amusement. Things just got interesting.

* * *

><p>Tuesday lazily rolled around, and Kuroko looked up at the cloudy sky that blocked the sun from view. He turned his gaze over to the business building that nearly reached the sky as if the height of the building was a sign of how powerful the company was.<p>

He brushed over his uncomfortable suit, finding the weight of the expensive material heavy and constricting, but he had wanted to seem professional. Beside him, Kagami wore the same thing; he looked even more uncomfortable in it than Kuroko. Still, blending in was a part of the job.

He entered the vast building, noticing the expensive decorations like unique vases and statues set around the reception area. Akashi really did take the pains to show off his money and power.

He walked over to the desk where a beautiful woman typed away on her computer, her bubble-gum hair tied in a neat bun, and her coral colored eyes flicking back and forth as she read something off the screen.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Kuroko said softly, and the woman looked around, not seeing him at first, and gasping in surprise when her eyes focused on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" The woman, the pin on her chest reading Momoi Satsuki, apologized profusely. Kuroko smiled at her amiably.

"Not a worry. I believe I have an appointment with Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

"Your name?" The woman asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. We didn't have a time set up, just the day." Kuroko replied, and she scrolled through a page on her computer.

"Oh yes, you can just go on up. He's on the top floor." Momoi said as she pointed at the elevator close by, and Kuroko politely thanked her. Kagami and him made their way to the elevator and entered it, idly listening to the classical music that filled the enclosed space.

"Of course there would be music." Kagami grumbled in annoyance, and Kuroko chuckled. "I'm telling you, this is a bad idea Kuroko."

"Yes, you've told me exactly 16 times now Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he leaned again the wall of the moving elevator, watching red numbers change as they passed floors.

"Why are you agreeing to work for him anyway?" Kagami asked, and Kuroko smirked.

"He fascinates me." He replied simply because that was all there really was. It was what it really came down to. Kagami merely gave him a disgruntled look before shaking his head.

The elevator reached the designated floor, and Kuroko sauntered out. Momoi hadn't specified where Akashi's office was, so it took some walking around until he found large double doors with a golden plate engraved with 'Akashi Seijuro' on it.

"Stay here." Kuroko softly ordered, and he entered the office without knocking.

It was a typical office, not that Kuroko expected anything less. There was a large oak desk where Akashi sat behind with piles of paperwork neatly stacked. On the sides of the room were boring shelves full of books, law books if Kuroko was correct, and locked grey metal cabinets. Of course, the room was complete with a window that took up an entire wall behind Akashi and a potted plant in the corner of the room.

Akashi didn't look so different from how he did the other night. The only notable difference was his bland red tie and his slicked back hair darkened by gel.

"I think I liked it better when your hair wasn't slicked back." Kuroko commented as he sauntered forward and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I think I liked it better when people knocked before entering." Akashi quipped back without looking away from a document he held in his hands.

"Should I go back and knock?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi rewarded him with a bland look that had him smirking. "Oh, Kagami-kun would you mind knocking on the door?"

A knock was heard after a moment, and Kuroko gave Akashi a smug look while the redhead looked at him in exasperation. Kuroko gave him an innocent look, although the smirk on his face didn't quite fade from his lips.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're taking this seriously." Akashi said, and Kuroko's expression dropped to a more serious one.

"Of course, I always take business seriously." Kuroko said as he gestured to the suit he was wearing as if it explained it all. He frowned when Akashi stood up and walked around the desk, so he was standing in front of Kuroko. He bent down, and Kuroko's eyes glinted dangerously when Akashi's hands went near his neck.

"Your tie is crooked." Akashi murmured as he fixed it, so it was really tight against Kuroko's slender neck, his eyes daring Kuroko to complain. He was beginning to straighten up when Kuroko's hand whipped out and tugged on his tie, the force making Akashi bend back over.

"Why thank you very much for fixing it, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said before he released the tie. Akashi cleared his throat while he adjusted the tie perfectly. "I believe you have something for me to sign?"

"Yes." Akashi replied shortly before he handed Kuroko a single piece of paper in which Kuroko quickly looked over carefully.

"Medical and dental care? Fancy stuff, Akashi-kun." Kuroko commented with a quirked eyebrow, and Akashi leaned against his desk.

"All my employees get those bonuses." Akashi replied, and Kuroko chuckled as he looked at him in amusement.

"As I said before, I am not yours. As soon as I get bored, I will leave." Kuroko said, and he loved the frustration on Akashi's face.

"Once you sign the contract, then you are mine to use." Akashi said coldly, and Kuroko quirked an eyebrow before he stood up. He walked over to the desk and picked up a pen before he signed his name on the piece of paper.

"So now I am yours?" Kuroko asked as he showed Akashi who nodded with a small frown. Kuroko cocked his head before he ripped the piece of paper into little bits, letting them flutter onto the ground. "So what am I now, Akashi-kun?"

"Still mine." Akashi said confidently as he turned his body from where it had been. He moved in front of Kuroko, his hands shooting out, so they leaned on the desk, trapping Kuroko. The blue haired male raised himself up, so he was sitting on top the hard surface of the desk, making him taller than Akashi, just so the redhead had to look up at him.

"If Akashi-kun says, so it must be true." Kuroko said with an almost inexistent smile as he leaned closer to Akashi. He touched his forehead to the other male, opened his lips as he felt their breath mingled. "So, while I'm at your service, what do you need me to do?"

Akashi studied him with scrutiny, attempting to discern Kuroko's intentions, before shaking his head lightly. "There's a company I want you to infiltrate."

It was the start of an interesting relationship between Kuroko and Akashi. For the next following weeks, Kuroko worked for Akashi, infiltrating companies that posed potential threats for Rakuzan and finding out all their dirty little secrets. All of Akashi's rivals were completely obliterated, and Rakuzan grew in power and strength.

Still, even while working together, Akashi and Kuroko shared a different opinion of how things worked. Akashi was convinced that Kuroko was his and, as such, should submit to him. Kuroko was convinced that nobody owned him, and he was only sticking around because he wasn't bored of Akashi yet.

It was infuriating.

Akashi shook his head as he thought of Kuroko as he drove his black Mercedes to his home. Kuroko was his pawn to use and yet, unlike everyone Akashi had ever met, the blue haired man refused to submit. He met his banter head on and looked at him with defiance. It was a dangerous dance between the two, and sometimes, Akashi didn't know who was leading.

It was tantalizing almost how he had Kuroko right there, but no matter how hard Akashi tried to keep him in his grasp, Kuroko found a way to wriggle out.

He parked his car and walked to his house, a modest two room building, with little decorations outside. He unlocked the door and entered, sighing warily as he allowed himself to relax. He walked into the living room, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the silhouette of a person sitting on one of his chairs.

He turned on the lights, and he blinked when saw that it was Kuroko who was staring at him with a smirk as he waved a folder full of papers in his hand. Akashi noticed that he wore no shirt, revealing a lithe well-toned torso, and skinny black jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

"Is there a reason you broke into my home half naked?" Akashi asked with a dangerous look. Kuroko chuckled as he tossed the folder onto a glass coffee table.

"I finished finding out some information and thought I should personally deliver it." Kuroko replied as his eyes looked around the living room. "I also wanted to see what kind of home Akashi-kun lived in."

"How did you learn where I lived?" Akashi asked as he walked over and sat down on a couch which was beside the chair Kuroko was in. The blue haired male smirked at him in amusement.

"I gather secrets for you daily from enemy companies and corporations. Did you not think that I would gather information about you?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see why you would need to." Akashi said slowly and dangerously, but Kuroko waved him off, clearly unperturbed.

"Insurance that you won't turn on me." Kuroko replied simply. "You turn on me, I'll make sure that there will be nothing left of you."

Akashi blinked before he leaned forward threateningly, his eyes full of anger. "What makes you so certain I can be destroyed?"

Kuroko snorted delicately before he shifted off of the chair he was in and moved to Akashi, settling himself down onto his lap, so he was straddling his legs. He looped his arms around Akashi's neck and smirked.

"I can have you wrapped around my finger." Kuroko purred with a sultry look as he moved in close, his lips close to Akashi's but not quite touching. He saw lust spark in Akashi's eyes and smirked, his blue eyes closing, so they were half lidded.

"Can you?" Akashi asked with a slightly rough voice, and Kuroko chuckled softly.

"Don't you want me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked coyly, his vanilla scented breath ghosting over Akashi's lips, his eyes looking into Akashi's almost pleadingly. The last of Akashi's restraint vanished, and Kuroko moaned as their lips clashed wildly.

Akashi tongue invaded his mouth, dominating it, trying to force him to submit. Kuroko's tongue fought back, and he grinded their crotches together, making the other man groan softly. Nimble fingers slid from their perch on Akashi's shoulders and went downwards slowly. Strong hands grabbing his stopped them before they reached their destination, and Kuroko pulled back from the kiss, breaking it.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun, don't you want to have some fun?" Kuroko asked teasingly even as he softly panted for air. Akashi didn't answer, just stared at him as if he was a puzzle that couldn't quite be solved.

Kuroko leaned forward and lightly bit Akashi's bottom lip, sucking on it, before letting it go. Slowly he slid off of Akashi's lap and sat on the floor between Akashi's legs, his face close to the redhead's crotch.

"Is this what you do? Sleep with the people who hire you?" Akashi murmured, neither stopping nor encouraging Kuroko who gave him a cheeky smirk as he unbuttoned Akashi's pants.

"Only the ones I like." Kuroko replied seductively as he slid both Akashi's pants and briefs down, exposing a hardening thick member with whisps of red hair at the base. "So you are a natural redhead. I was curious."

"Is that something you often wondered about?" Akashi asked, and his eyelids fluttered when Kuroko grasped his cock with a firm hand and experimentally licked it.

"Perhaps." Kuroko purred before taking in the head of his member and sucking on it lightly, eliciting a guttural groan from the man. "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Is your mouth only good at talking?" Akashi questioned boredly, and Kuroko scoffed lightly before he took as much of the long cock into his mouth as he could. He sucked hard and moaned, the vibrations traveling to Akashi's member.

Strong hands tangled into his hair and forced him farther down the cock, chocking him until he got used to the feeling of the cock sliding down his throat. He continued to moan lightly as he began bobbing his head up and down the hard dick with the aid of Akashi's hands in his hair guiding him.

He wrapped his tongue around the member, and his eyes looked up at Akashi who was openly panting with lust glazed heterochromatic eyes that stared right into his unabashedly.

Feeling unbelievably turned on by the unwavering eyes that stared in his, Kuroko's hand slid down his own pants and began stoking himself. He moaned, although the sound was muffled by the dick sliding in and out of his mouth.

The hands in his hair suddenly forced him all the way down, and Kuroko's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't breathe. They narrowed a second later, and his mouth closed just enough for Akashi to feel teeth around his member.

Akashi tore Kuroko off his cock which left his mouth with a pop and his mouth was back on Kuroko's tasting his own precum in the wet cavern. Kuroko felt hands yank his pants down and he stepped out of them and pressed his naked body against Akashi who quirked an eyebrow as he broke the kiss.

"No underwear?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko smirked.

"Less clothing to get out of." Kuroko replied slyly as he slid Akashi's pants and briefs completely of the male, leaving them both naked and undeniably horny.

"Because you had so much to begin with." Akashi murmured as he bent his head down and kissed the skin of Kuroko's neck.

"You didn't seem to mind." Kuroko moaned as he tossed his head back, so Akashi had more access. Hands roughly grabbed his ass and lifted him up and against Akashi. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist, and he felt himself being carried out of the room.

Fingers began prodding his entrance, and he clutched onto Akashi's back. His breathing became a bit uneven as he felt one of them begin to sink in. It burned without any lubricant, but Kuroko bore with it, although he did hope that Akashi would use lubricant later on.

They fell onto a soft bed, Kuroko softly gasping in surprise, and then whimpered softly as another finger entered him before he was properly ready. It hurt a fair bit, the muscle twitched and stretching with the intrusion, and he had a suspicion that Akashi had meant for it to be that way.

"Is something wrong?" Akashi purred, and Kuroko looked at him coolly as he saw the challenge in Akashi's eyes. He wanted him to ask him to be gentler.

"No." Kuroko said and gasped when Akashi flipped him over on his hands and legs, his fingers never leaving him. No, they plunged into deeper, and he shuddered when they brushed the spot inside him that sent bursts of pleasure through his body.

"Ah!" Kuroko cried before he bit his lip harshly when the fingers prodded his prostate straight on, rubbing and pressing on it harshly. Another finger entered him, all three fingers plunging into him brutally. It hurt, but the pain was mixed with the pleasure, and Kuroko wasn't sure which was stronger.

"If you want lube, go get it from the nightstand." Akashi said smugly, and Kuroko opened an eye, unsure when he had even closed them, and saw a wooden nightstand by the bed.

Kuroko tried crawling to the nightstand, but his movements were hindered as Akashi slammed against his prostate, and his body automatically tried to freeze with the onslaught of pleasure that attacked him. His body was shaking lightly, and he was gritting his teeth, refusing to make any sounds.

He kept going forward slowly, Akashi following his movements and continuing to pound against his prostate unmercifully. Kuroko whined deep in his throat, and he was breathing heavily from the effort and the pleasure, his entrance twitching around Akashi's moving fingers, reddening at the friction.

Finally, Kuroko reached the nightstand, and he fumbled with the drawer before he was able to open it. He reached in blindly and managed to grab a small tube of lotion which he passed over to Akashi who accepted it with a smirk.

The fingers pulled out until only the tips remained inside him and he shuddered harshly when he felt thick cream smear over his hole and all over the fingers. The appendages plunged back into him without warning and he let out a loud moan before he could stop himself, his eyes wide as they hit his prostate straight on.

"Uhn..." The fingers twisted inside him, smearing the cream all over his hole. Kuroko clutched the blankets under him. "Please...Just hurry..."

"Oh? So impatient?" Akashi purred, and Kuroko clenched his jaw.

"Just wondering if you know where to it." Kuroko panted out, and a whimper escaped his lips when the fingers ripped out of him, the cream all around his hole making the exit smooth. He looked behind him and saw Akashi smearing the cream all over his cock, and he shivered in anticipation, licking his lips and his eyes glazing with lust.

He noticed a discarded black leather belt on the ground, and his eyes glinted mischievously as he subtly reached and grabbed it. He rolled over on his back and spread his legs invitingly for Akashi who hadn't noticed the transaction, his heterochromatic eyes hungrily looking over Kuroko's body.

"What are you waiting for?" Kuroko breathed out sensually as his hands reached down and he spread himself with his fingers.

"FU-AH!" Kuroko screamed and his eyes rolled back when Akashi plunged his cock all the way inside him and slammed right into his prostate. It was incredibly painful, bordering agony, but the pleasure of him hitting his prostate perfectly dimmed it.

Akashi didn't wait for him to adjust, no, he started snapping his hips in a fierce pace, thrusting into Kuroko so hard his hips slammed into his. Kuroko sobbed as he was assaulted by intense pain and pleasure at once, but he didn't dare ask Akashi to slow down.

Every thrust was purposely hitting his prostate with so much force his body was slowly sliding upwards towards the headboard.

"Harder! Is that all you got?" Kuroko challenged, and Akashi's eyes narrowed as his hips snapped forward with even more force. Tears beaded Kuroko's eyes, and his breathes came out in harsh gasps. His head hit the headboard, and his hands snapped up to grip Akashi's arms which were spreading his legs as wide as they would go.

With a small shout from the effort, Kuroko flipped their positions, so Akashi was on the bottom with Kuroko on top. Before Akashi could recover, Kuroko took the belt that he had grabbed earlier, and he tied Akashi's hands to the headboard.

"Let me go." Akashi snarled, and then groaned when Kuroko clenched his hole tight around his cock which was still inside him.

"Scared?" Kuroko whispered as he slowly began to move up and down the hard member inside him, clenching his ass in irregular intervals, reveling in the groans and harsh breathes that escaped Akashi.

"No." Akashi said defiantly, and Kuroko leaned down with a smug smirk.

"Then just let go and enjoy." Kuroko said huskily as he slammed his body down hard, both men groaning, and Kuroko panted as he slid his hands onto Akashi's chest for leverage. He lifted himself back up and stared into Akashi's eyes as he dropped back down.

It still hurt, but pleasure was beginning to entwine with the pain once more, and Kuroko arched his back as he gyrated his hips. "You're ah!..So used to being in control. Why not allow someone else to be in control for once?"

Anger was in Akashi's eyes, but that was quickly fading to something else, Kuroko was unsure what, and he didn't care. He began bouncing up and down Akashi's member quickly, panting and gasping at the exertion.

It felt so good, feeling Akashi's cock plunge in and out of him at a speed he chose, just brushing his prostate with each thrust, teasing him with little sparks of pleasure. Akashi's hips moved with this thrusts, and the redhead was lightly groaning with each downward thrust.

Feeling something in his navel begin to spiral tightly, Kuroko began moving faster, sweat dripping down his face and torso and precum pouring out of his own neglected member. His eyes looked into Akashi's, and a silent challenge passed through both of them.

Akashi began to move his hips around, and Kuroko threw his head back and moaned loudly as his prostate was slammed into. He clenched his asshole as tightly as he could, but he didn't stop his furious pace.

"Ah...uhnn...Mmph..." Noises escaped Kuroko's mouth even when he tried to stay silent, and Akashi smirked as he used his legs as leverage to snap his hip upwards as much as he could.

"You..Look close to c-uh-mming." Akashi panted out harshly, and Kuroko glared at him, his hands balling into fists.

"S-so do you." Kuroko bit out and he looked down to see his cock dripping precum all over Akashi's stomach, and how his body swallowed up Akashi's dick eagerly. "F-fu.."

"Cum." It was a single commanding tone, and Kuroko tried to ignore it, but his eyes met Akashi's. He saw the pure lust directed at him, and he found himself obeying. He slammed his body down, Akashi's cock fully sheathed inside him, and he screamed as he came harder than he could ever remember.

Cum spurted out of his cock, and his ass clenched around Akashi in a punishing grip. Kuroko cried out softly and shuddered when he felt Akashi spurt his cum inside him, filling him so completely that it dripped out of his hole.

Akashi groaned as his head tilted, and his back arched, lightly thrusting into Kuroko who gasped and whimpered. Kuroko shuddered one last time before he collapsed on top of Akashi, breathing and gasping for air. The chest under him rose up and down quickly, and he heard Akashi breathing heavily as well.

Kuroko closed his eyes and forced himself to get his breathing under control before he slowly reached up and freed Akashi's hands. He slowly raised his lower body up and off of Akashi, cum dripping out of his hole and down Akashi's dick, before he collapsed beside Akashi.

"I hope you don't have any misperceptions about what just happened." Akashi said when they both calmed down, their sweat cooling their bodies. Kuroko chuckled lazily, his eyes drooping sleepily, soreness in his hips becoming to bloom.

"This was just pleasure on the side of business. Nothing more." Kuroko said simply, and Akashi frowned to himself as he felt an odd sense of irritation.

"Yes, nothing more."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Were the first words that greeted Kuroko as he stepped into his two roomed apartment, and he looked at Kagami with a cool but tired expression, the rising sun shining against his tired body until he closed the front door.<p>

"I was with Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied as he sat down at the dining table where food was waiting for him, although he kept his eyes on Kagami who looked down on him in irritation and worry.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kagami said, and Kuroko sighed before pointing his chopsticks at Kagami.

"Akashi-kun is just like everyone else we've worked with." Kuroko said with just a hint of derision in his voice mixed with a bit of smugness. "Soon, he'll be wrapped around my finger."

"What if he's not like everyone else you've worked with?" Kagami demanded as he sat down in front of Kuroko who turned his gaze to the food in front of him thoughtfully, idly picking at it. Then, he slowly shook his head.

"I do not believe he is going to be any different." Kuroko said, but his voice wavered just the slightest with uncertainty. It only took one look at the frown on Kagami's face for Kuroko to see that he had caught it which wasn't a surprise considering how long they've known each other.

"It's been a few weeks already, maybe it's time to end it." Kagami said, and Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm not done yet." Kuroko said, and Kagami sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Besides, he's paying me ten times what I'm usually paid."

"Just be careful Kuroko, I don't trust him. I think he's different from the other people you've worked with." Kagami said, and Kuroko nodded, his eyes thoughtful but disbelieving.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>Akashi was back. For the first time since they had met, Akashi was in the crowd that was staring at him with hungry lust filled eyes. His eyes crawled over Kuroko's body, but his eyes were different from the people he was surrounded by. He didn't look at Kuroko like he was a starved dog looking at a nice juicy steak. No, there was something more in his gaze that troubled Kuroko.<p>

Kuroko avoided meeting his eyes carefully as he threw a flirtatious smirk at a man close to him. Another man was about to crawl up on the stage, but Kagami pulled him out of the room much to Kuroko's relief as he continued to dance uninterrupted.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Akashi leave the audience, and Kuroko found himself watching the male's back as he disappeared from sight. Kuroko wasn't surprised to see Akashi when he entered his dressing room later that night, his body lightly covered with sweat.

"It would be bad if people associated you with me Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he closed his dressing room door and looked at Akashi coldly.

"If you were able to keep your eyes off of me, then it wouldn't be an issue." Akashi said, and Kuroko's eyes narrowed as he leaned against the door, not deigning the statement with a reply. "Where did you learn to dance?"

Kuroko scoffed as he walked across the room to his closet. "You think a one night stand equates to me telling you about myself?"

"Simple curiosity." Akashi said, and Kuroko gave him a scrutinizing look over his shoulder before he began stripping off his silk see through pants without any modesty. He figured it didn't matter since Akashi had already seen him naked.

"A woman who took care of me taught me." Kuroko replied slowly as he slid on a pair of tight fitting pants, feeling Akashi's eyes watch his every movement.

"A woman? Not mother?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko paused before slowly shaking his head.

"I never had one." Kuroko said shortly before turning around to face Akashi. "What's with the sudden interest Akashi-kun?"

"Just learning more about my employee." Akashi said as he leaned back in Kuroko's chair. The blue haired male snorted before he sauntered over. He dropped onto Akashi's lap and looped his arms around Akashi's neck.

"Aren't you more interested in doing something else than learning boring details?" Kuroko asked with a sultry voice, and he frowned when Akashi just looked at him indifferently.

"Why do you still dance when you're paid enough to not need to?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko tilted his head slightly.

"It's a cover up for my actual job. Nobody would suspect a dancer to be a spy." Kuroko said flatly before he began kissing Akashi's neck softly.

"Do you enjoy dancing?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko sighed impatiently as he leaned back to look at Akashi with an annoyed look. Akashi met his gaze with a serious searching one that seemed to look right through him, trying to discern all his little secrets.

"What does it matter if I enjoy it or not? I'm good at it." Kuroko said as he looked away, but his gaze was brought back to the redheads eyes as a firm hand forced his chin forward.

"Yes, you're very good at it." Akashi purred as his eyes seared into Kuroko's, their eyes clashing like fire and ice. "But do you like it?"

"No." Kuroko replied shortly before he raised his body up so it towered over Akashi who didn't look away. "Why are you trying to learn so much about me? Trying to find blackmail?"

"No, if I wanted blackmail, I would have searched a different way." Akashi replied, and his eyes showed no lies, although that didn't mean much to Kuroko who was used to dealing with talented liars. "I'm just interested."

"I get you your information as well as pleasure on the side. What more do you need?" Kuroko said as he moved his head, so his lips ghosted over Akashi's. "Why must you complicate things?"

"Because you're such a fascinating person." Akashi replied, and Kuroko tilted his head slightly.

"Feel free to feel fascinated, but you're not learning anything about me that I don't want you to know." Kuroko warned, and Akashi smirked.

"I always did like a challenge." Akashi said as he slid his hands to Kuroko's waist.

"I agree." Kuroko said as he leaned down, and their lips met.

* * *

><p>"So, you demolished another rival." Kuroko said from his perch on Akashi's desk as he ruffled through some papers that had been neatly stacked. Akashi paused at the door way, shook his head with a sigh, and entered the room.<p>

"Your habit of breaking into places isn't appreciated." Akashi said as he walked around his desk and settled into his chair.

"Not my fault your security is lacking." Kuroko replied without looking away from the paper in his hands. He heard Akashi sigh in exasperation but not in annoyance, which was an interesting thing to note. He flipped through some more papers, and then paused when he came across a letter.

It was a standard letter that requested Akashi's presence, but what had his eyes widening were the words at the bottom written with flourish. Seirin Orphanage.

"What business do you have with this place?" Kuroko asked as he handed Akashi the letter, trying to look disinterested but failing, if the curious look he received was any indicative.

"Why are you interested? It has nothing to do with the company." Akashi asked as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes skimming the page before flicking up to meet Kuroko's.

"I just didn't think you to be the type of man to associate with orphanages." Kuroko replied as he slid on the desk so he sat in front of Akashi. "Are rival business not enough to take down? Have you moved on to poor little orphans now?"

There was something dangerous in his icy eyes, and Akashi studied him carefully, as one would to a dangerous animal behind bars. Akashi slowly stood up and walked between Kuroko's legs which were idly hanging off the edge of the desk, and he leaned his hands on the solid wood on each side of Kuroko's body.

"Tell me, why are you so interested?" Akashi asked slowly, smug at having an answer that Kuroko didn't know. "I'll tell you my business there, if you tell me why you care. A simple exchange of information."

Kuroko looked down at him, his eyes looking at him in consideration, mentally weighing how much it would cost him to speak and how much he would gain. He wondered carefully if the information could be used against him, and if Akashi was clever enough to do so.

"Fine." Kuroko said slowly, the word coming out long as he said it with much reluctance. "I used to be an orphan, and that was the orphanage I lived in for many years."

To Akashi's credit, Kuroko saw no derision or pity in his eyes which Kuroko was glad for because neither of those would have been welcomed. It was a fact for him, nothing to be looked down for or pitied. What he did see was simple acceptance, as if Kuroko had said something frivolous, like the sky was blue or that it was sunny.

"I make donations to the orphanage to keep it running." Akashi replied, and Kuroko frowned.

"Why?" Kuroko demanded as he looked at Akashi in confusion. It wasn't well known that he did it or Kuroko would have found out, meaning it wasn't a publicity stunt, but he couldn't readily think of another reason Akashi would do such a thing.

"What do you mean why?" Akashi asked as he sat back down in his chair. This time he looked at Kuroko like he was a test subject to be examined carefully.

"Why would you do something like that?" Kuroko asked slowly, and he heard emotion in his voice, a trill of unease and concern. He took a moment to wipe away any emotions that were slipping away and forced them down.

"From the goodness of my heart." Akashi said, and Kuroko got off the desk leaned over the redhead in an almost menacing way, but they both knew who was stronger.

"People like you don't do things from the 'goodness of their hearts', what's your angle?" Kuroko softly demanded, and Akashi cocked his head.

"There is no angle." Akashi said. "You may come with me when I visit as proof, but I have no sob inspiring story to share. I heard that an orphanage was going down, and I saved it. Simple as that."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what Akashi was trying to pull. Why would a multi-millionaire, who was currently in the process of becoming one of the most powerful men in the world by destroying his competition, bother with some run down orphanage? He couldn't comprehend it.

"I do not wish to." Kuroko said as he pushed back and stepped to the window. He looked down at the crowds of people at the bottom of the people, all resembling little crawling ants.

"If that's what you wish Tetsuya." Akashi said as he picked up a folder that had Kuroko's writing on it, no doubt more information on another company. He flipped through it, and just like every other time Kuroko gave him information, he found himself impressed.

"You know, Tetsuya, you're smarter than my CEOs, it makes me wonder why you've chosen the jobs you have." Akashi said as he leaned back, and Kuroko gave him a sidelong stare.

"It's precisely because I'm smarter than your CEOs that I don't work like them. What is the difference between our jobs? We both sell commodities, just mine is a bit different. Every day, every second, what you sell is your thoughts and beliefs.

What you sell, to me, is not something that should be sold. Our minds should be free. Unlike you, I'm not bound to anyone, I'm a pure entrepreneur."

"That's an interesting way of looking at things, Tetsuya, but just like everyone else, you're bound by money." Akashi said as he placed the folder on the desk delicately.

"That may be true, but I can choose how I get my money, which makes me freer that you ever will be." Kuroko said, and Akashi quirked an eyebrow but chose to not reply. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Not as of yet. I might in the near future if a certain company continues to rise." Akashi replied, and Kuroko nodded sharply before he turned on his heel and left the office without a backwards glance. Akashi's followed him until the door quietly shut behind Kuroko before he leaned back in his chair.

After a moment of consideration, he picked up his phone, pressed a number and listened. "Ah, Satsuki. Please cancel all my morning appointments I have something I must attend to."

* * *

><p>Seirin Orphanage was nothing special to look at. It wasn't very big, but there were plenty of kids of different ages running around the well-kept lawn. A garden with plants planted by the children was on one side, and there was a playground on the other. Off to the side were a couple of adults watching the kids carefully, one with hawk eyes the other a tall man with glasses.<p>

The building itself had childish murals painted on the white bricks walls and pictures taped to most of the windows. It was an inviting place, but as Akashi studied it carefully, he could not see someone like Kuroko coming from a warm place like this.

Akashi saw everything with new eyes, trying to envision a younger Kuroko, perhaps still jaded, running along the lawn. Or the pictures decorating the hallways inside. Perhaps some of the bright happy pictures had been drawn by him, although he doubted it.

"Ah, Akashi-kun!" He turned his head to see a short happy woman walking toward him, her clothes covered with paint, and her short brown hair tied in a ponytail. A pin on her chest said the words "Manager: Aida Riko" in black block letters.

"Aida-san, it's good to see you again." Akashi said formally, and she rolled her eyes as she clapped Akashi's shoulder casually.

"I've told you to stop being so formal with me!" She said before she shook her head in exasperation and smiled at him brightly.

"My apologies." Akashi said with an indulgent little smile as he followed her down the halls. "What did you need to see me about?"

"I wanted to personally thank you for your donations." Riko said as she looked around the building fondly. "With the money you've been sending, I've been able to keep the place running with a full staff as well as buy more stuff for the kids."

"I'm glad to have helped." Akashi said, and he nodded to a few kids who ran up to him, laughing and giggling about happily. The kids knew him well since he used to visit often, and they knew he was the reason they still had a place to stay.

"If there's anything we can do to repay you..." Riko trailed off and Akashi looked at her in consideration.

"Perhaps there is. Do you know of a Kuroko Tetsuya? I believe he stayed..." There was no point in continuing his sentence as he already saw recognition in Riko's eyes as she looked at him in shock.

"Have you seen him?" She asked, and Akashi slowly nodded, watching as a wide grin spread over her face. "I haven't seen him since he was adopted a few years ago."

"Please, tell me about him." Akashi said, and she paused, looking at him as if seeing if he was trustworthy or not. She looked at the wall of hanging paintings of stick men and deformed animals and then pointed at a lone picture.

Akashi looked at it disinterestedly seeing a simple picture of a tall redheaded boy standing in a basketball court. Beside him was a blue smear of no discernable shape but looked to be intentional. In the corner the letters K.T. were sprawled clumsily. K.T... Kuroko Tetsuya.

"He was always a quiet child who preferred to hang out by himself, and being born with a natural lack of presence, it was a simple thing to accomplish. Then another boy, Kagami Taiga," At this she pointed to the red haired boy in the picture. "Arrived and they became inseparable, like brothers."

"What happened? Did they get adopted?" Akashi asked, and she paused, biting her lip before slowly nodding.

"They got adopted, but by separate families. Kagami's family moved him all the way to America which left Kuroko all alone with his new adopted parents. Background checks showed that the mother was a dancer and the father a powerful business man. I didn't like them, there was an air about them that I didn't like, but they promised to provide Kuroko with a good home."

"Did you ever see him again?" Akashi asked, and Riko nodded, although her eyes looked downcast.

"He was never a very happy kid, but when I saw him in passing, he looked horrible and something struck me as wrong. It was the middle of summer, yet he wore clothes that completely covered his body and there were dark marks under his eyes. Yet when I asked him, he just politely told me that he was content where he was living.

That was the last time I saw him ever again, and I worry about him every now and again. I met Kagami once, he had moved back here, and he said he would find Kuroko when I told him everything. I'm not sure if he ever did."

"He did." Akashi said as he remembered the tall redhead he had met, the one with fierce protective eyes that looked at him with distrust. "I've met him as well."

"I'm glad." Riko said with a wide smile. "Are they both doing okay?"

"They seem to be." Akashi replied, although he wondered what her definition of okay was as Kuroko was currently a dancer for hungry men and women along with being a spy for hire. Still, he was healthy and looked to be able to take care of himself. The pure relief in her eyes told him he had chosen his words well.

* * *

><p>Kuroko didn't quite know what he was doing. Or rather, he knew what he was doing but he didn't know why.<p>

He was currently lounging high in a tree just outside the place he had lived in for many years, watching kids run and play amongst themselves while the caretakers he recognized watched over them. It was horribly nostalgic and reminded him too much of the weak little boy he used to be.

He knew Akashi was in the building right now, he had watched him enter from his perch in the tree, unseen from the deep green foliage. He had gone to the orphanage as soon as he had left, and he had heard the receptionist canceling all of Akashi's appointments.

Still, it didn't answer why he was here. He didn't intend to stop Akashi from entering the building, but he also felt weary about the redhead entering the place he used to live. It felt like it would be like leaving a stranger in your home unattended.

He watched as Akashi stepped out the building a near hour later, and he didn't seem any different, although there was no reason he should be. Riko, a woman who had taken care of Kuroko and had even worried about him in the past, stepped out beside him. Idly Kuroko wondered if she had told Akashi anything, but Kuroko couldn't think of much that she could say that would affect him too much.

Still, it worried him just the slightest. Akashi was a smart man, and if anyone could figure out anything, it would be him.

Kuroko watched curiously as the kids crowded around Akashi, not the least perturbed by the cold exterior of the man, confidently taking his hand and dragging him around. To Kuroko's surprise, Akashi simply looked at them indulgingly, letting them lead him around and allowing them to swing his arms ridiculously.

A brave child actually climbed up onto his back, wrinkling his expensive suit and leaving painted hand marks all over it, but Akashi just chuckled it off. This wasn't the man Kuroko had thought he was, and it left him a little unsettled as he realized that perhaps Akashi wasn't the man he thought he was.

_I think he's different from the other people you've worked with._

Kagami's words sang to him, and Kuroko sighed as he leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, his eyes clouded with a trouble expression. Did it really matter though? This was just a job. In the end if he got bored he would just leave.

Right now he enjoyed working with Akashi. He found the man to be fascinating, a challenge of sorts, and that was more tantalizing than what money could buy him. Kuroko shook his head and jumped off the tree branch, landing on his feet. His knees buckled slightly under his weight, before he recovered and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, we really must talk someday about how it's bad manners to enter one's home uninvited." Akashi said as he leaned against his living room doorway, and Kuroko barely gave him a glance before he continued to scroll through his phone.<p>

"I felt like a visit. If you want me to go I will." Kuroko said blandly as he put away his phone into his pants and looked at Akashi with a cool uncaring look. He was wearing his skimpy dancing outfit, and his body shone with sweat. There was weariness in Kuroko's eyes as he looked at Akashi, and he seemed to be searching for something.

"Whatever could you be visiting for?" Akashi asked with a small smirk as he walked over to Kuroko who smiled coyly. The blue haired male stood up and sauntered over to Akashi, his hands playing with the rim of the redhead's pants.

"I wonder...What can I be visiting for?" Kuroko asked cockily, and his lips met Akashi's at the same time as he unbuttoned Akashi's pants. He began leading Akashi out of the living room by his pants and into Akashi's bedroom without even having to look around.

"Already have my bedroom location memorized?" Akashi asked with amusement, and Kuroko smirked as he plopped down on the bed. "So eager today, Tetsuya."

Kuroko just looked up at Akashi impassively, but in reality, he needed this to prove that nothing changed. That Akashi delving into the surface of his past meant nothing, and that they were still normal. Maybe by the end of it he could even wheedle out what Akashi had learned.

"Are you complaining, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked with a sultry smile, and Akashi smirked at him as he leant down and covered Kuroko's body with his. His lips covered Kuroko as he languidly ran his hands down Kuroko's soft lean body, hardened from years of dancing.

His lips left Kuroko's, and he trailed down Kuroko's face and to his neck where he worried the skin with his teeth, leaving small dark marks that contrasted nicely against the pale skin. Kuroko's breath hitched a little at a particularly hard bite and he grinded his hips upward in a silent plea for more, his clothed hard on rubbing against Akashi's.

"Get on your hands and knees." Akashi silently ordered, and Kuroko thought about disobeying. He really wasn't the type to be told what to do, but he eventually rolled over. He felt Akashi's body drape over his and he moved back, grinding his ass against Akashi's obviously hard cock.

Akashi's hands trailed up his sides and to his arms where firm hands suddenly grabbed his wrists and yanked them from under him. Kuroko's torso fell onto the bed, and he felt his wrists being tied to the headboard of the bed with rope. Akashi's fingers nimbly tied the rope tightly before Kuroko could even begin to struggle.

"Let me go." Kuroko demanded as he fought to get free, but there was no give in the rope or the headboard.

"Scared?" Akashi asked in his ear, and Kuroko gritted his teeth as he recognized his own word when he did the exact same thing to Akashi. He squashed the feeling of panic down and forcibly made himself calm down. But, even he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling of anxiety and trepidation at being so vulnerable.

Akashi could do anything to him, and Kuroko wouldn't be able to stop him. He could, and probably would, hurt him. However, more than getting hurt, submitting would be ever worse.

"No." He said, and he felt Akashi move above him. His pants were removed slowly, and Kuroko didn't fight him, instead he shifted his knees to allow the thin fabric to slide down and off his legs. He could take whatever Akashi gave him.

Slightly chapped lips kissed his back tenderly, and Kuroko fidgeted impatiently, waiting for something bad to happen. So prepared he was that when a hand slid over his hips and grasped his cock, he let out a startled gasp, his widening ever so slightly.

The hand began moving up and down, taking its time to travel from the base to the tip, and Kuroko closed his eyes as he lightly thrust into it, feeling pinpricks of pleasure take root. He wanted the hand to move faster, but it kept up the same torturous rhythm, pausing whenever he thrust.

"Faster." Kuroko demanded in a soft decadent voice that nobody ever refused, but even then Akashi didn't listen, if anything the hand began to slow.

"Just enjoy it." Akashi said huskily, and Kuroko squirmed, once more trying to get his wrists free. He wasn't used to this prolonged pleasure, he was used to men just taking what they wanted without giving a damn about him.

Wet fingers, perhaps wet from saliva, nudged his entrance, and he braced himself, prepared for them to just plunge in, but instead, they were rocked into him, slowly entering him. They twirled around his hole the tips barely breaching before they began to slowly enter him, taking the time to stretch his inner muscle.

"Just get it over with." Kuroko said behind gritted teeth, and he knew without even having to look, that Akashi was smirking. He tried to rock his body backwards onto those teasing finger, but Akashi just rolled with the thrusts.

Kuroko couldn't stop the small whine that escaped his lips, and his eyelids fluttered when he felt the fingers slowly sink inside him, spreading apart to carefully stretch him. Any discomfort he might have felt was washed away by the quickening thrusts on his cock, and the barest of moans fell out of his mouth.

The fingers sank deeper, and they brushed by his prostate, and his whole body shuddered as he tried to thrust backwards, but Akashi pulled his fingers back. Only when he stopped moving did those fingers sink back inside him, continuously brushing his prostate but not hitting it nearly as hard as Kuroko wanted him to.

Precum began to leak out of his member, and Kuroko felt Akashi's hand slide over it, smearing it over his skin, making the appendage slide smoother and quicker. It was still at a torturously sedated pace, making the pleasure he was feeling all the more intense. Kuroko let out a small keen, his body shaking with the effort to not thrust back because whenever he did Akashi would stop all movement.

He felt himself close to cumming and he let out a small cry, feeling himself on the edge, but it wasn't enough to orgasm. His body shuddered violently and soft impatient whines escaped his mouth, but Akashi still wouldn't allow him to cum. It was torturous the continuous stream of pleasure going through him.

Then, it stopped.

Kuroko let out a small noise of pure frustration when the hands which were giving him so much pleasure just suddenly disappeared, leaving him rock hard and on the verge of cumming.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko didn't mean for it to but his voice came out as a pleading whine, and he looked over his shoulder at Akashi who was covering his cock with lotion. Kuroko didn't know how or when Akashi had stripped off all his clothes or had gotten the lotion, but he was glad he had because it meant less time before he would fill Kuroko.

Finally, Kuroko felt Akashi begin to enter him, but to his horror it was once again at a slow pace. Akashi continuously rocked his hips, his cock entering Kuroko just a tiny bit more with each small thrust. Kuroko whined loudly, and his body shook and quaked with the effort it took him to not thrust back.

"Please..." Kuroko pleaded pathetically, but Akashi kept up the agonizing pace and panted heavily, beads of sweat making his skin glisten. The cock inside him went deeper and deeper, inch by tiny inch, until finally, it was fully in.

His inner walls clenched against Akashi's cock tightly, enticing him, trying to make him lose control and just fuck him. However, Akashi slid his cock completely out until only the tip was inside before he began to slide it back in.

"Faster...Please Akashi-kun..." Kuroko cried, unable to take the pace. His head was spinning with the pleasure that completely engulfed him, and it just kept building. Akashi's cock prodded his prostate with every thrust, not slamming against it or hitting it directly.

He felt light kisses begin to rain down on his back, and he shuddered violently at the tender, almost loving, touch. This wasn't right, this wasn't going at all how it was supposed to. He felt his control and self-restrain slowly burn away as the pleasure inside him mounted to unbearable levels.

He didn't know how Akashi was keeping his control, surely he must be torturing himself with the pace?

Kuroko turned his head to look over his shoulder, and he saw red and golden eyes staring down at him with lust filled eyes that were drinking in his every action, staring at him with such intensity that he almost felt embarrassed.

"Please, Akashi-kun." Kuroko pleased softly, begging, his eyes filling with unshed tears. Akashi thrust all the way inside and bent down, forcing Kuroko's head to turn uncomfortable, so he could kiss him. Kuroko moaned into the slow sensual consuming kiss, gasping when Akashi broke it and began thrusting again.

A hand wrapped around his cock and began to idly stroke it making Kuroko gasp and fling his head back. He was so close, so close. Just a little more.

Small pleas left his mouth as Kuroko gave up on any self-restraint he had, but they all went unheard. It was too much he couldn't handle this much pleasure that was wracking his entire shaking body. Just when he thought he was about to pass out, he felt Akashi slam straight into his prostate with enough force to rip a scream from him.

He felt himself cumming, his vision going white, and everything except the sharp acute bolts of pleasure that attacked his body became secondary. He couldn't even breath all he could do was freeze with his mouth open as he let out an embarrassingly loud noise, and his back arched.

Then, he was coming down, a feeling similar to falling off somewhere high, and he collapsed completely. He was panting wildly, unable to get enough air in his lungs, his body shuddering with the aftermath of his orgasm. His heart was beating so fast it nearly hurt, and he couldn't move his suddenly heavy limbs. His entire body was sated in a way he had never felt before, leaving him completely unable to move for the moment.

He felt Akashi pulled out of him, and he felt cum drip out from his entrance which meant Akashi had also came. Gentle caring hands reached forward and swiftly untied him, but Kuroko didn't even have the energy to move them, so they just flopped out onto the bed.

Akashi laid down on the bed beside him, panting quite heavily himself, sweat covering his body. Kuroko eyed him wearily, confusion wracking his dizzy mind, wondering why Akashi hadn't taken advantage over him. Akashi had him in the most vulnerable state possible, yet there was no mocking or harm, instead Akashi had given more pleasure than anybody had ever given him before.

Kuroko didn't like the confusion that was going through him. He didn't like knowing that just maybe, he had been wrong about Akashi all along. No, he didn't like it at all.

Kuroko was eventually able to get his body to calm down, and he sat up. He was about to stand up and leave, but a firm warm hand wrapped around his wrists. He looked down to see Akashi looked up at him with an undiscernible look.

"Stay." Akashi ordered softly, and Kuroko gave him an odd conflicted look, although he didn't fight the grip.

"Why do you want me to stay Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked in what was supposed to be a coy tone, but the effect was ruined with the fatigued pallor of his face. Akashi quirked an amused eyebrow at the question as if he thought it was blatantly obvious.

"You look like you're going to collapse." Akashi said as he tugged on Kuroko's wrist hard enough for the male to fall back onto the bed. Kuroko quickly caught his bearings and curled himself against Akashi's side with a small smirk, his head resting on the quickly rising and falling chest.

"I didn't know Akashi-kun cared." Kuroko murmured as he traced a small circle over Akashi's heart, feeling it beat against the tip of his finger, and the redhead quirked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I just don't want to lose a competent employee." Akashi said, and Kuroko rolled his eyes before he closed them. He felt Akashi throw a lazy arm around his waist before all sound and movements ceased.

Kuroko stayed awake despite the exhausted the plagued his body, listening to Akashi's breathing eventually slow and deepen in slumber.

His eyes opened once more, and he looked up at Akashi's face, seeing all the tension gone and leaving an almost innocent face behind. He had come back here to confirm something, but the answer he received wasn't something he liked.

Akashi wasn't like any man Kuroko had ever dealt with. He did not succumb to his wishes like all the others had, and he was certainly intelligent. He was intriguing like an unsolvable puzzle. And he had kindness in his heart which was what had Kuroko so off guard. He was cruel, but he was also kind. It was confusing.

"Who are you, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked softly as he slid a finger down Akashi's face. Perhaps he would be working for this man for longer than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>"Touou?" Kuroko asked as he fingered the folder Akashi handed to him, a small frown marring his face. He took out a picture and studied it carefully, memorizing every detail. It was a picture of a man lounging in a lawn chair by a large pool. He had dark skin, a muscled body covered with only blue swim trunks, short nearly cropped navy blue hair and a relaxed face. Though, Kuroko didn't know if the man was naturally a relaxed man or he was just content at the moment.<p>

"That is Aomine Daiki, and he's currently my biggest competitor." Akashi said as he leaned back into his office chair, worry lines visible on his face caused from stress. It was strange to see Akashi like this, which meant that this time, it was serious.

"Is it a prerequisite that to be the head of a company you must have interesting hair?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi chuckled a little.

"So, you think my hair is interesting?" Akashi asked with a slight purr in his voice, and Kuroko looked at him coolly.

"Yes, I find hair the color of a fire engine interesting." Kuroko said, and Akashi gave him a dry look before pointedly looking at Kuroko's powder blue hair. Kuroko shrugged slightly before going back to flipping through the folder. "Not a lot of information here."

"Well, that would be your job wouldn't it?" Akashi said, and Kuroko nodded as he read a piece of paper carefully.

"This will take a lot of work. The information you want seems to be well hidden. It would be more prudent if I were to get close to Aomine-kun himself." Kuroko said, although his words were more for himself than Akashi. The redhead's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Kuroko's words.

"Just how close do you mean?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko's eyes snapped up to meet him, studying him, before a small smirk curled his lips.

"Why, Akashi-kun, do I sense a bit of jealousy in your voice?" Kuroko asked with a mocking voice, and Akashi snorted.

"Just remember who you belong to." Akashi said, and Kuroko gave him a hard stare before he tossed the folder back onto Akashi's desk.

"I need a way to meet him." Kuroko said with a small frown as he looked at the ceiling in thought. Perhaps Aomine frequented a bar of some sorts? There had to be a place where they could meet 'coincidentally' without raising any suspicions.

"I have heard that he frequents this bar fairly often." Akashi said as he flicked a small business card at Kuroko who easily caught it between two fingers.

He had heard of the bar, Teiko, before, it was one of the various rivals of his own bar where he danced at. From what he had heard whispered from his manager, it was a quaint place, not very big or popular. It was a little surprising to hear that a head of an entire company would waste his time there.

"Very well. I'll get whatever information I can on him." Kuroko said as he pocketed the card, and he stood up prepared to leave.

"When will you do it?" Akashi asked. Kuroko paused mid step, turning to face the redhead who stared at him seriously. Kuroko was about to refuse to answer but then shrugged.

"It's a Friday night, so the chances of him being there are pretty big." Kuroko replied assuredly with calculating eyes. "I'm a pretty famous dancer, I'm sure convincing Teiko to let me dance for them tonight won't be hard at all."

"I see." Akashi said dismissively, and Kuroko quirked an eyebrow before he leaned against the doorway of the office.

"Are you going to come watch me dance?" Kuroko asked, and there was a double meaning to his words for he was to dance in more than ways than just on stage.

"If I have nothing else planned." Akashi said disinterestedly, and Kuroko scoffed a little before he left the room. He pulled out his phone, nodding to Kagami who had been waiting outside the room for him, before he dialed the number that he had memorized from the card.

"Hello, is this Nijimura-kun, manager of Teiko?"

* * *

><p>It had all been too easy. Of course Teiko had agreed to let him dance for them, it would only help their popularity after all. Popularity meant more customers, which meant more money. They would have been fools to turn him down.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Kagami asked, and Kuroko nodded as he slipped on baby blue pants that was teasingly almost see through. Matching scarves were tied to his wrists and when he danced they would fly around him beautifully, accentuating his every move.

He took the matching top and looked at it consideringly, wondering if he should even wear a top at all. Looking in the mirror he saw marks on his neck courtesy of Akashi and with a sigh he pulled on the tight fitting shirt, the collar of it hiding the marks.

"If what you found out was true, then this Aomine dude is powerful." Kagami said, and Kuroko faced him, his eyes softening when he saw the concern in the red eyes.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, I won't get hurt." Kuroko said, and Kagami scoffed, kicking his foot out slightly.

"As if I would let you." He said gruffly, and Kuroko allowed the faintest of smiles to grow on his face. "You've been hurt enough in the past."

The smile faded as he nodded to himself. "You helped me then as well."

"Yeah well...They were assholes to you." Kagami said gruffly, and Kuroko chuckled as he looked over his clothes.

"It wasn't a complete waste. She taught me to dance, and I learned business from him." Kuroko said, and Kagami shrugged disinterestedly.

"You also learned how to take a beating from him." Kagami said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair in a brotherly way, and Kuroko gave him a bland looked.

"Still, he taught me how men like him are." Kuroko said softly as he ran his hand through his hair to make it look perfectly disheveled, like he just had a romp beforehand.

"Even Akashi?" Kagami asked seriously, and Kuroko paused.

"This is just business as usual, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, and Kagami's eyes narrowed, his arms crossing against his chest as he studied Kuroko with knowing eyes.

"But he isn't like the others, is he?" He asked. Kuroko sighed in resignation.

"No, he isn't." Kuroko admitted as he refused to meet Kagami's eyes. "But, it will end just the same."

"I never agreed with what you do. Perhaps it's time to stop." Kagami said, but Kuroko shook his head as he turned to the tall male.

"One different person doesn't mean anything. He's just an anomaly." Kuroko said determinedly, but Kagami didn't look convinced, if anything he looked nervous.

"It wouldn't be so bad to stop with him." Kagami said slowly, and Kuroko gave him a dubious look. "After everything you've said, with the orphanage and stuff, it doesn't sound like he's a bad guy. Maybe I was wrong about him."

"Perhaps Kagami-kun has hit his head somewhere." Kuroko quipped as he put on bracelets that looked like golden shackles onto his wrists. Kagami rolled his eyes and clapped Kuroko one the shoulder.

"Whatever, do what you want. I won't let you get hurt." Kagami said, and Kuroko gave him a tiny smile before he began to make his way out of the dressing room. He walked over to the curtained stage and peered out from behind the curtains.

The bar had considerably less people than what he was used to, and it was darker, but he managed to make out Aomine Daiki sitting by the stage, a drink in hand, chatting away to a blonde male. Kuroko was about to back away when his eyes caught a flash of red and his lips curled upwards when he saw Akashi sitting in the shadows.

He wasn't wearing one of his expensive suits this time. He wore a more casual outfit that consisted of a deep v neck red shirt and black dress pants with matching shoes of course. Without his suit, Akashi looked a bit different, but it didn't change the intense look in his heterochromatic eyes.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Kuroko said out loud as back away from the curtain and moved to the middle of the stage. He nodded to the stagehands and music began to play. The curtains were pulled back and Kuroko began to dance.

He certainly put more effort into the dance, trying to look like an innocent perhaps angelic dancer as opposed to his sultry seductive air he usually emulated. The scarves around his wrists flew all around him, and he moved all along the stage, every so often looking at Aomine, but his eyes would flit away as a fake blush covered his cheeks.

He could tell from those fleeting glances that Aomine was eating it up, his dark eyes lustful and intrigued at the same time. His attention was certainly caught now, he just needed to keep it. Kuroko continued on with the dance, giving fleeting moments of attention to Aomine who stared at him intently, although not nearly as intense as Akashi.

Kuroko finished his dance, bowing at the applause he received before he left the stage. He met up with Kagami who was patiently waiting for him, his eyes gazing around at the other dancers who were looking at Kuroko in awe.

"First part complete. The rest should be easy." Kuroko murmured softly as he entered his dressing room, just slightly surprised that Akashi wasn't there, before he looked around in thought. He looked at what he was wearing in consideration before he left the room.

"Not changing?" Kagami asked and Kuroko shook his head.

"I believe it would be more effective if I continue to wear this." Kuroko replied as he ran a hand through his errant hair that had become even more disheveled during the dance. "I may be a while."

"Be careful." Kagami said, and Kuroko nodded just before he stepped out into the bar, looking around at people drinking at their tables, watching the next dancer dance.

Kuroko weaved through the tables, feeling Akashi's gaze on him from where he sat. It was a peculiar sensation that he always felt. No matter where or how far they were, Kuroko could always feel his burning gaze on his body.

Kuroko allowed himself to meet Akashi's gaze for the merest of seconds, and he saw approval in those heterochromatic eyes before he forced himself to look away. It was a hard task, not meeting Akashi's gaze that demanded his attention.

Kuroko shook his head before he continued to wonder through the tables, making it seem like coincidence that he was nearing Aomine's table. He made sure to enter the man's peripheral and Aomine turned to look at him.

Kuroko adopted a meek stance, looking around the people with a lost look as he rubbed one of his arms with an unsure hand.

"Oi, come over here!" Aomine shouted above the music, and Kuroko looked at him in surprise before he hesitantly walked over to him. "What's your name?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko." He replied softly with a hint of a fake accent. It helped lower a person's guard to appear as a little lost foreign person, and he could see it working by Aomine's softening look.

"Name's Aomine Daiki, and this," Aomine gestured to the blond male with golden eyes and energetic air. "Is Kise Ryouta."

"It is very nice to meet you." Kuroko said softly.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Aomine said but paused when he saw no extra chairs at their tables. His dark eyes swept the room for one.

"If you do not mind." Kuroko said shyly before he settled down on Aomine's lap delicately. The man didn't even bat an eyelash, instead he curled an arm around him nearly protectively, a confident smirk settling on his lips.

From over Aomine's shoulder, Kuroko saw Akashi looking at him with narrowed eyes and with a smug look, Kuroko laid a slender arm around the man's shoulder. He took pleasure in the fiery look that was sent his way.

"How long have you been dancing for?" The blond, Kise, asked him, and Kuroko looked down abashed, biting his lip in thought.

"I do not recall. Ever since I was a young child." Kuroko replied as his fingers began to idly play with the hairs on Aomine's nape. Both the men's attention was on him completely ignoring the dancer on stage.

"Oi, a round of drinks for the three of us." Aomine called to a passing waiter who nodded at them before walked off diligently.

"Where did you come from? I hear an accent." Kise said, and Kuroko gave him a small wistful smile.

"It is a small place. I do not think you will know of it." Kuroko said shyly, hoping they wouldn't dig anymore. He liked to keep lies to a minimal in case they did a background check on him. It was unlikely, but he was cautious.

"Have you lived here long? I've never seen you here before." Aomine asked as he looked down at Kuroko with intrigue in his eyes, and Kuroko shook his head nervously.

"I've moved around a while before moving here." Kuroko said as he shifted on Aomine's lap, glancing at an irate Akashi. It was amusing to see an irritated, perhaps jealous, Akashi especially since he was only doing this because he was sent to.

"Have you been dancing for a long time?" Kise asked, and Kuroko nodded with a small bashful look.

"My mother was a dancer, and I learned from her." Kuroko replied, and Kise nodded. Their drinks arrived, and Kuroko pretended to drink his while the two gulped theirs down. He disliked alcohol, he needed a sharp mind and alcohol just muddled it. However, it worked wonders on the people around him, loosening their tongues and restraints.

He kept chatting them up, answering their questions with lies or half-truths, subtly flirting, more for Akashi's benefit than his. He didn't stop wondering hands that subtly traveled across his body. Kuroko made sure they kept drinking and as the night drew on, their words became slurred and their eyes unfocused.

"What do you do for a living?" Kuroko asked curiously, his first question of the night and Aomine puffed his chest out in pride.

"I own my own company. It's pretty big with branches all around the world." Aomine said, and Kuroko's eyes widened in amazement. Aomine's smirk grew as he preened with the attention and awe.

"I own a fast rising company as well." Kise said before he knocked back some more of his drink.

"You both own separate companies?" Kuroko asked in utter shock as if he couldn't believe he was in the presence of such powerful men.

"Not separate for long, right Aominecchi?" Kise asked, and they both clacked their glasses with each other's before taking a long drink.

"What companies?" Kuroko asked with wide curious eyes that no one could deny. His eyes flickered over to Akashi. Well, almost no one could deny.

"Touou and Kaijo." Aomine replied before Kise could, and Kuroko frowned as he wracked his brain for any information on Kaijo. He vaguely knew about that company, specializing in transported goods and was a decently powerful. It was enough to be a weak rival against Rakuzan however, if Kaijo managed to merge with a powerful company like Touou, it would mean trouble for Akashi.

"Did you inherit it from your parents?" Kuroko asked, and they both nodded, sharing wide grins with each other, giving Kuroko a feeling that they had known each other for a long time.

"You must have been very well brought up then." Kuroko commented, and Aomine guffawed, slapping a hand against the leg Kuroko wasn't straddling.

"We were complete thugs back then. Whole rebellious phase and all that crap." Aomine said, and Kuroko looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"I cannot believe that!" Kuroko said, and Kise snorted, wobbling a little from where he sat.

"We did everything back then! We were in a gang and everything!" Kise said, although the words were hard to make out with the heavy slur.

"A gang?" Kuroko said with shock and awe. "What kind of things did you do?"

"The whole deal! Drugs, stealing, the works." Aomine said with a smirk, and Kuroko looked positively fascinated.

"We got in so much trouble back then!" Kise said with a loud laugh that attracted a lot of attention. "If it weren't for our parents keeping it all hush hush, we would be in trouble."

A small smirk curled Kuroko's lips. Bingo. Both he and Akashi could work with that. A hidden police record could do all sorts of damage to their reputation.

With a sense of accomplishment, Kuroko looked over to Kagami who was also watching them, just with a lot less anger, just worry, and nodded to him. He watched as the redhead went to the waiter and ordered drinks. He bought three, and although Kuroko couldn't see his actions, he knew Kagami was putting something in the drinks.

A few seconds later Kagami walked over to their table and set down the drinks in front of them, Kise and Aomine too drunk to even notice that he wasn't a waiter. All they saw were the drinks, which they readily gulped down. Kagami and Kuroko shared a look before the tall redhead left.

"Aomine-kun is such an interesting person." Kuroko purred as he turned his attention to Aomine, dropping all pretenses since he wouldn't be able to remember a thing come morning. His lips curled into a flirtatious little smile, his eyes slipping from Aomine's dark eyes to Akashi's.

Not breaking eye contact he loosely hugged Aomine, the man's arms going around him as he laughed at something Kise said. Yes, it was obvious jealousy in Akashi's eyes, and Kuroko found himself enjoying it. Both Aomine and Kise's words were becoming unrecognizable slurs, and Kuroko delicately extracted himself out of Aomine's arms.

The man may have asked him where he was going, but the sounds that came out of his clumsy mouth weren't words, just noises. Aomine's head bobbed twice before it feel onto the table with a loud thud. Kise's was hung backwards over the back of his chair. Both were unconscious and wouldn't have any recollection of the last hour at least.

"Please sir, these two just passed out. Too much to drink I think." Kuroko said worriedly to a passing waiter. It was a believable lie since they had been getting rowdy, garnering the attention of the people around them.

"I'll see to them." The waiter reassured him, and Kuroko gave him a grateful look before he sashayed away with an accomplished smirk.

"I'll report to you later." Kuroko said to Akashi as he passed him, only to be stopped when Akashi's hand went around his wrist. "Akashi-kun, it won't be smart to have the confrontation here, not with all these people around us."

Akashi's eyes swept across the crowd, and he concededly let Kuroko's wrist go. Kuroko smirked at him before he continued his way out of the bar where Kagami awaited him. It had been an interesting night to say the least, and he had no doubt that the next time he met with Akashi, it would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Kuroko gasped lightly when he was pinned to the wall with a firm hand around his neck and angry heterochromatic eyes glaring into his indifferent blue. He could still breathe just fine, but he didn't dare move in case the hand tightened.<p>

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, his voice come out breathy.

"You are mine." Akashi growled, and Kuroko smirked at him, rubbing his neck when Akashi let him go. "I want you to remember that."

"Are you angry about last night?" Kuroko asked with false concern, and Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"I did not enjoy watching you drape yourself on a man like a..."

"Slut?" Kuroko supplied, and Akashi's didn't answer, just continued to look at him. "No, I suppose whore would be a better word for it in this situation. I did what I did because I was being paid to after all."

"I did not pay you to flirt." Akashi said, and Kuroko tilted his head as he stepped forward and pressed his body against Akashi's, placing hands on his muscled arms.

"No, you paid me to get information, and that is what I did." Kuroko said softly as he leaned up on his toes, so his breath ghosted over Akashi's lips. A hand against his back kept him in place while another tangled into his hair and roughly yanked it back. Kuroko winced at the treatment and was forced to look into Akashi eyes that were practically glowing. He was in a dangerous situation but he couldn't bring himself to feel any trepidation.

"You are mine." Akashi said confidently, and Kuroko didn't feel the usual disgust crawling inside him at being referred to as a possession. Perhaps it was because of the way Akashi was staring at him. Not as a thing as he used to look at him as, but as a person.

His heart was beating faster, and he felt subtle unfamiliar warmth settle in his chest. He hated the feeling. He didn't know what it meant or how he should deal with it, all he knew was Akashi was the cause of it.

At that moment, it dawned on Kuroko that he should back out of this before it was too late. Something was changing between them, and he didn't know what except that once it finished changing, it would be too late to leave.

Akashi let him go and went to his office chair while Kuroko watched him blankly, ignoring the fact he suddenly felt cold. Akashi gestured to the chair opposite of his, and Kuroko sat down without question, staring at the redhead from across the desk.

"Tell me what you've learned." Akashi demanded and Kuroko nodded.

"Touou is planning on merging with Kaijo which will effectively make them a problematic rival, even for you. You would do well to stop this merge, and I would also suggest you look into their pasts. They have admitted to dabbling in illegal affairs when they were younger. I'm sure if you looked into it and brought it into light that it won't be well looked up on."

"No, I don't suppose people would like to do business with delinquents, no matter how long it had been." Akashi said thoughtfully, and Kuroko nodded with an odd look on his face as he stared at Akashi.

"What kind of person do you see yourself as, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked idly as he picked up a pen from Akashi's desk and began fiddling with it. "Do you think of yourself as a good or bad person?"

Akashi scoffed as he drummed his fingers against his chair's arms. "Neither, I do not believe in a person being "good" or "bad" I think that is a frivolous concept. I am a good person when it suits me and a bad person when that suits me. So, you may think of me as both or neither."

Kuroko mulled Akashi's words carefully in his head, and he could not bring himself to disagree with anything. Akashi was a walking contradiction, destroying rival companies without hesitation, and yet funding an orphanage and played with kids. It was part of the reason Kuroko felt so conflicted when it came to the man.

"What about you, Kuroko Tetsuya? What do you define yourself as?" Akashi asked curiously, and Kuroko frowned as he tilted his head.

"I am not a good person. I use people, and I betray them as I please." Kuroko said softly as he looked into Akashi's eyes without any shame for his words. To his surprise Akashi showed no outward emotions, he seemed uncaring, not worried that Kuroko would betray him.

"I wonder if that had anything to do with your adoptive father." Akashi said, and Kuroko stiffened, his eyes turning icy.

"I don't know what you mean, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly with dangerous undertones in his tone. Akashi fingered a folder on his desk, an odd look on his face.

"I did some research on you as I thought it was befitting as you did the same for me. I found out your adoptive father used to be a prominent business man, head of a company in fact, but I found some unsettling secrets when I dug further."

"Oh, do tell Akashi-kun." Kuroko said calmly, but inwardly, he was beginning to feel tendrils of panic.

"I found hidden police reports of physical assaults on past ex-wives and various other people. I found other, even more unsettling kinds of reports, but I don't believe we need to delve into that." Akashi said, and Kuroko's hands curled into fists.

"That's very interesting information, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, and his voice wavered just the slightest.

"It's also very interesting to note that they both died in a house fire. My condolences. Tell me, did you mourn them?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko's eyes turned dark.

"No." He said simply, softly, no ounce of remorse in his voice. "No, I can't say I did."

"You say you've betrayed many companies, and I can only presume you've been the reason for many of them being shut down as well. I wonder how much that can be contributed to your hatred of company heads. How much do you hate men like me?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko could feel his composure slipping, those burning eyes stripping him down of the layers he had wrapped himself in. Kagami had been right, Akashi was a dangerous man.

"I hate people who use other people as pawns so instead, I use them." Kuroko replied simply.

"Or I wonder if it's a way to get revenge on your father." Akashi said, and Kuroko gave him a cold look before stood up and walked over to him. He settled down on Akashi's lap and looped his arms around his neck.

"What does it matter? Fine, my adoptive father hurt me and used me as he used other people, and this is my revenge. So what? Does that change anything Akashi-kun? Does it make my actions better now that I have some sob little story?" Kuroko whispered, and he was surprised to see not pity or sympathy in Akashi's eyes.

"No, not at all." Akashi said with a smirk, and Kuroko's eyes widened just a fraction. "Just don't go thinking that you are above the men you destroy."

"I hold no such illusions." Kuroko said, and Akashi nodded approvingly. "You do not care."

"What does it matter to me? You are mine, and you will not betray me." Akashi said, and Kuroko quirked an eyebrow at the confidence in which he said those words. He tried to figure out if it was due to overconfidence, but he had uttered it like it was an unchangeable fact.

"You don't know that for sure." Kuroko said without any bite to his words, but Akashi just gave him a confident smirk. Feeling a need to get back to his comfort zone in which he had been rudely thrown out of, Kuroko gave Akashi a sultry little smile. "Perhaps I should make it up to you for flirting with someone else."

"What do you suggest?" Akashi asked and a smirk touched Kuroko's lips as he slid off of Akashi and onto the ground between his legs. He leaned forward and with his teeth he unzipped Akashi's pants, his eyes not breaking contact with the redhead.

* * *

><p>"Haizaki Shougo." A man with dark grey hair braided into cornrows looked up to the man who passed him a folder. Haizaki sneered as he flipped through the contents, taking out a picture of two men, one with red hair and mismatched eyes, the other with blue hair and eyes.<p>

"The one with blue hair is Kuroko Tetsuya. The other is Akashi Seijuro." The man said as he fingered a camera hanging around his neck. "Those two are the ones who are responsible for the fall of your company."

Haizaki snarled, already knowing Akashi, head of the unrefuted Rakuzan, was the main culprit of the downfall of his own company. However, he didn't recognize the blue haired boy at all.

"Who is Kuroko Tetsuya?" Haizaki demanded, and the man cleared his throat.

"After doing a thorough investigation, I have found that he had wormed his way into the company, extracting information about your company from different employees and CEO's. And even more extensive look has shown that this isn't the only company he has done this with." The man said, and Haizaki's eyes narrowed as he looked at the picture even more carefully.

"I want him caught." Haizaki said as he threw the picture on the table. "If he can destroy companies then he can take down Rakuzan."

"I'm not sure you have the money to pay for his services." The man said hesitantly, and Haizaki threw his head back.

"There're other ways of getting him to work for me." Haizaki said as he rubbed his hands with a gleeful look.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>'<em>I have a bad feeling.'<em> Kuroko thought as he danced on stage, his face betraying none of the anxiety he felt. Everyone's eyes were on him, which wasn't unusual, but he could feel a pair of eyes on him that made shivers go down his spine.

His eyes sought out Kagami who was waiting just outside the stage, his eyes telling the redhead his feelings. Kagami immediately began to subtly search out the crowd, trying to weed out the culprit, but no one really stuck out.

Kuroko bit his lip as he also looked around the crowd, but the bar was darker than usual since the manager had found several lights off, the socket ruined, so changing the light bulbs wouldn't help. Kuroko wished he could hurry the dance along, but he couldn't stop until the music did.

His scarves flew all around him as he moved his arms in the air elegantly, and Kuroko tried to smile, but it faltered as the bad feeling got worse as he realized how blind he was with the dark lighting. He couldn't make out the faces past the first few tables by the stage, and it caused streaks of panic to flit through him.

He tried to calm himself. He was being ridiculous; there wasn't anything that could happen to him, not with security and Kagami around. He was just being irrational.

Still, when he heard the song he was dancing to come to an end, he felt relief. Things were thrown onto the stage, something that wasn't too unusual. There were mostly flowers, but something round and metal caught Kuroko's eye. He was about to go examine it when suddenly there was a hissing sound.

Suddenly, dark grey smoke enveloped the stage and the bar. Kuroko stumbled away, and he tried to run off stage, but arms suddenly grabbed him. He shouted out, but a hand covered his mouth before the words escaped.

Something was forced over his head and tied around his neck, making everything dark. He felt himself being carried away over a broad shoulder, and he couldn't escape no matter how much he struggled. He felt something dig into his skin, a needle perhaps, and he began to feel sleepy a few minutes later.

He struggled to stay away, but it was a battle he lost as his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. He managed to stay conscious enough to feel himself being tossed into the back of a car but even that became too much. He lost consciousness, and the last thing he thought about was he wouldn't be able to break into Akashi's house like he had planned to.

* * *

><p>When he drifted into consciousness, the first thing Kuroko noticed before he even opened his eyes was that he was hanging from somewhere by his wrists. He could feel something tight and coarse wrapped around his wrists and his whole body was dangling in midair by them.<p>

Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his head. He was in a dimly lit room, an office of sorts, with no one around. Kuroko closed his eyes, trying to stop the dizziness that assaulted his head, before he slowly looked up. His wrists were tied together with rope that was attached by a hook in the middle of the ceiling. He tried to struggle, but his body felt clumsy and weak. What did he get himself into this time?

The room door opened, and Kuroko glared at the man who walked. He was a tall person who looked awfully familiar...Then it hit Kuroko. Haizaki Shogo, the head of a company Kuroko had helped Akashi take down. It hadn't been too hard, all he did was flirt with the right CEOs, and they all gave him the information he needed.

"Good you're up." Haizaki sneered and Kuroko gave him a blank look.

"Haizaki-kun." Kuroko greeted, his tongue a bit clumsy which resulted in his words being slightly slurred. "What can I do for you?"

"You helped destroy my company." Haizaki snarled and with a swift movement, he punched Kuroko into the stomach. Kuroko's eyes widened in pain, his body trying to curl to soften the blow but unable to. He let out a small grunt, but refused to let any other sounds even though it had hurt.

"My apologies." Kuroko said, although he didn't mean it. He let out a small cry when Haizaki punched him in the exact same place, his eyes watering with the pain that blossomed.

This was a dangerous situation. He didn't know where he was, and he highly doubted Kagami knew where he was either. At this rate, Haizaki could kill him, and nobody would be the wiser.

"How many companies have you taken down?" Haizaki demanded, and Kuroko coughed before he replied.

"Too many to count." Kuroko replied truthfully, and he was barely able to brace himself before he was cruelly punched again.

"How long have you been doing it?" Haizaki snarled.

"Since I was young." Kuroko replied vaguely grunting loudly as a kick connected with his leg. "This is going to hurt my dancing career."

"Not going to be the only thing that's going to hurt." Haizaki said ominously, and Kuroko looked at him coolly.

"What do you want Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko asked softly, and Haizaki smirked at him.

"I want you to take Akashi down." Haizaki said, and Kuroko could only stare at him. "Surely you have information on him. Just tell me everything, so I can knock him down a peg."

It was true. Kuroko had done extensive digging on Akashi's company in the first few weeks he had come to work for the redhead, and some of the information Kuroko had was dangerous. If Kuroko told Haizaki the information Akashi would most likely suffer.

It would be too easy. Just open his mouth, and let the information fly past his lips. It's not like he owed Akashi anything. He had told him that there was a chance he would be betrayed. It wasn't Kuroko's fault that Akashi hadn't believed him.

Kuroko opened his mouth, prepared to let loose the information, when he studied Haizaki. His greedy beady eyes that lusted for revenge and his suit that looked completely awkward on him. Kuroko closed his mouth, watched as fury blossomed in Haizaki's eyes before he smirked.

"You can't force me to give you information. Only I choose who I work for and who I betray. Me and no one else." Kuroko said, and he didn't even care when his body was assaulted by kicks and punches. He wouldn't regret his decision, he wouldn't betray Akashi.

There was a click, and Kuroko's eyes widened as he saw Haizaki pulled out a pocketknife. Tendrils of fear flowed through his veins as the cold metal traced against his skin, but he still looked at Haizaki with unwavering eyes.

"I won't submit to you. Only I choose who I work for." Kuroko whispered defiantly.

* * *

><p>Akashi was working in his office, the sun dimly lighting up his office as it descending downwards. He idly wondered if he would see Kuroko once more, it had been a couple of days since he had last seen the male. More than that though, he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in his chest.<p>

Akashi wistfully sighed as he turned his chair and stared out the large windows, watching the sky darken as time went by. The feeling of unease didn't ebb, and he realized that he had no way to contact Kuroko; it had always been the male who contacted him.

Then again, he supposed that he was probably dancing at the club at this time. With a decisive nod, Akashi stood up and left his office, making the decision to watch Kuroko dance. It was certainly better than reviewing the contract for a company merge.

Watching Kuroko dance in his teasing almost see through outfit was intoxicating, watching his slender body move with the grace of a ballerina, but with the sensual moves of an exotic dancer. It was something Akashi would never tire of. It was almost as entertaining as their dance with words.

He quickly drove to the bar with Kuroko on his mind, barely keeping to the speeding laws in his eagerness. It had been a long day and seeing Kuroko would be a pleasant break from his monotonous days of business. Perhaps, it would also quell the dark feeling that haunted him.

He arrived at the bar just to find chaos. There were police and ambulances surrounded the small building. Confused and scared people, mostly men, were being questioned by the police and amongst the loud noise Akashi made out a loud angry gruff voice.

His eyes swept the area and landed on Kagami whose eyes were full of worry and fury as he fought with the police who were trying to calm him down all in vain. Akashi made his way to the taller redhead, and he brushed off the police easily.

"What happened?" Akashi demanded, garnering Kagami's attention easily. The redhead hesitated as if unsure he should trust Akashi, before he shook his head as if to dispel the thoughts.

"Someone took Kuroko. He's gone." Kagami said angrily before his eyes bright as fire glared at the police. "These idiots won't let me go find out who took him!"

"We need you to answer our questions, and then we'll find him." The police officer said, trying to calm the man who was an entire head taller than him but spectacularly failed.

"I don't trust you to find him." Kagami snarled, and Akashi sighed softly as he closed his eyes in thought.

The most obvious suspect was someone who Kuroko had betrayed, which didn't narrow it down. Akashi had done research on Kuroko of course, having files on people he supposedly worked for and the companies he had helped shut down. However, it was impossible to root out everyone Kuroko had worked for, for that he would need Kagami who was presumably by his side the entire time.

"If you want to help Tetsuya then cooperate with the police." Akashi said, and Kagami turned to him, a sneer on his face, before he saw the determined look on Akashi's face. "The sooner you answer their questions, the sooner we can go."

It was easier said than done though. The questions kept coming, often repeated with only with different wordings and by the end of it, both Kagami and Akashi were at the end of their patience. Several times Kagami nearly lost his temper, but Akashi was able to help him reign in his anger that veiled his worry for Kuroko.

Once the police finally let them go, Akashi led Kagami to his car and began to drive, uncaring that he was speeding. He internally dared anyone to stop him.

"What're we going to do?" Kagami asked, not perturbed by the speed, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

"We're going to my office where you're going to tell me every single person Tetsuya has ever worked for, and every company he helped destroy." Akashi said simply, and Kagami turned his head so fast that he got whiplash, evident by the way he winced and rubbed his neck tenderly.

"I can't do that!" Kagami growled, and Akashi's hands curled around the steering wheel tighter.

"If you want to find Tetsuya, you're going to have to." Akashi said coldly as he looked at Kagami seriously.

"Oi! Keep your eyes on the road!" Kagami barked and Akashi gave him a sardonic look before he did as he was told.

"I believe whoever took Tetsuya was likely someone slighted by him." Akashi said slowly as the car squealed from him forcing it to turn a sharp corner. "In order to weed out the culprit, I'll need all the suspects which I can only get if you tell me."

A tense silence blanketed the car while Kagami furiously thought through his option with a clenched jaw, feeling that it was a betrayal to Kuroko to tell Akashi everything but not seeing any other options either.

Akashi smoothly parked in front of his office building, barely managing not to hit the car in front of him, before he turned to Kagami. "What is it going to be? Do you want to find Tetsuya?"

"Fine." Kagami said reluctantly and Akashi nodded sharply. They both got out the car and marched up to Akashi's office together.

They spent the better part of the night making up a long list of suspects. Akashi had his secretary and CEOs look up the names for any past transgressions to see if any of them had a violent past, as he himself did extensive research on the names listed.

Before anybody even realized it, the sun was high in the sky once more, and dark bags were prominent under everyone's eyes. Stacks of paper covered the room as everyone rifled through them, shortening the list until it was at an acceptable length.

"Five suspects." Akashi murmured as he looked at the list of the culprits. These were the ones who had a past of violence who's company had been ruined fairly recently. He looked at the photos he had been able to find through hacking police reports, and his eyes landed on a thug like man, someone who didn't look like a head of company at all.

He had a roughness in his eyes that belied his position, a sneer planted on his face. He had a bad aura around him, and Akashi felt deep down, a carnal instinct that he always followed, that this man was the person who had taken Kuroko.

Akashi rooted around through papers until he found the stack that contained the information on the man. It turned out that he had inherited the company from his deceased father and had been trying to make it grow stronger by merging with a large company. Akashi had gained information on him by Kuroko and had shut it down before Haizaki had been successful. There was the motive, concreting Akashi's feeling that he was the one who had kidnapped Kuroko.

"We're going." Akashi announced, and Kagami looked up with a frown, refusing to give in to fatigue from not sleeping a wink.

"You know who did it?" Kagami asked as he leapt to his feet, and Akashi nodded sharply as they quickly walked to his car.

"I believe it was this man." Akashi said as they sat down in his car and buckled up. He tossed the paper to Kagami to read over while he pulled out and sped off. Kagami barely read through the paper, it was enough to know who his target was; anything else just didn't really matter to him.

What should have taken an hour took only half that time for Akashi to find the company building. It wasn't nearly as big as Rakuzan of course, it was only a mere 5 story building but it was certainly big enough to hide Kuroko.

There were two guards standing by the door, but both Kagami and Akashi didn't hesitate in marching up to them.

"Excuse me, we are currently closed today, we can't let you in." One of the guards said, trying to stop them. Akashi gave him a cold look before he continued, gripping the guards wrist when he reached over to touch him.

"You will let us through or else." Akashi said dangerously, his eyes glinting but the guards foolishly persisted. Kagami and Akashi shared a look before they literally pounced on a guard each. Akashi, having learned how to fight when he was young, was able to knock out the guard although with great difficulty. Kagami was able to deal with his guard easier since he had more recent training and he practiced fighting daily.

Akashi waved a hand in the air, his knuckles bruising slightly, as the two entered the building. It was mostly empty which wasn't a surprised since Akashi had taken it down. There was no way Haizaki would be able to afford people to work for him. In fact, Akashi was surprised that he had been able to hire guards.

Kagami and Akashi made their way to the elevator, keeping their guards up even though it didn't seem like there was anybody around. They entered the elevator and began to ascend to the first floor where they had no doubts Kuroko was hidden.

'_Nobody takes what's mine.'_ Akashi thought vehemently.

* * *

><p>Kuroko teetered on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness as his half lidded bleary eyes stared at the linoleum floor where a puddle of blood was pooled, his blood of course. Lines of blood dripped down his body in rivulets from the little cuts that littered his body. He wasn't in pain anymore, his body had long ago become numb, leaving a curious heavy feeling behind.<p>

Haizaki stood in front of him with the blood soaked knife, admiring his work with pleased grey eyes, and if Kuroko had the strength, he would have glared at him. As it was, it took all he could do to keep his head lowered and watch as a drop of blood struggled to fall from the tip of his toe.

"This could all be over if you would just agree to work for me." Haizaki said, and Kuroko sighed, a heavy sound full of exasperation and weariness all rolled into one.

"No." Kuroko said flatly, and numbly blinked when the bead of blood finally managed to drop and fall into the pool of blood under him just to be replaced by another.

"No one is going to save you." Haizaki snarled, but Kuroko didn't respond. Instead his eyes traveled upwards to his pants which were completely dyed red and shredded in some parts thanks to the knife Haizaki held. "This company was all I had left, and that bastard took it down! It's only fitting if the same is done to him."

"That is always a risk of owning a company." Kuroko said blandly, but his words were slightly slurred, making him frown. "It's a world full of competition to be the most powerful, and you were eliminated."

"Yes, but now it's that bastards turn!" Haizaki said with a growl, and Kuroko just heaved another sigh. Honestly, he was unsure if Haizaki would even be able to properly use the information if he had it, which would make this entire thing pointless.

Still, Kuroko refused to let the words pass through his lips. Only he would choose who he worked for, who he supplied with information, and he absolutely refused to help this poor excuse of a man destroy someone he grudgingly respected.

That and...Kuroko genuinely didn't want to betray Akashi. The redhead had trusted him, even knowing that he had betrayed so many people in his past. It was an odd feeling to be trusted and for once, Kuroko didn't want to break it. Akashi wasn't like anyone else and Kuroko was loyal to him.

"I will not help you." Kuroko said as he lifted his head and looked into Haizaki outraged eyes with unfocused eyes.

"Why?" Haizaki demanded angrily, and Kuroko smirked.

"Because you ruined my favorite pair of pants." Kuroko said sardonically, and he closed his heavy eyes just as he saw Haizaki raised the knife. Oh well, at least he could say he never submitted to anyone, it was a fact that he was proud of. Although...He wouldn't have minded working with Akashi for just a bit longer, it had been fun and certainly pleasurable.

There was a loud bang, and Kuroko sluggishly opened his eyes, his unfocused gaze managed to see blurred colors of red. He frowned and blinked a few times, before his vision refocused. A small smile played on his lips as he saw his two favorite redheads in the room.

He didn't feel surprised interestingly enough; perhaps a part of him had believed that they would come for him, even when he had logically given up. Kuroko's head dropped once more, no longer having the strength to keep it up.

The sound of flesh repeatedly hitting flesh, followed by shouting and cries of pain filled Kuroko's ears, and he didn't need to look up to know that they were beating up Haizaki. Akashi's deep voice filled the room, probably whispering poisonous threats into Haizaki's ear, and Kagami's gruff voice accompanied him with words full of rage.

Then, a moment of silence fell on the room, so out of place that Kuroko thought that he might have passed out, but then Akashi was in front of him, looking up at him with worried heterochromatic eyes. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, trying to avoid the shallow wounds the decorated him body.

"Got him?" Kagami's voice came from behind him, and Akashi nodded, not looking away from Kuroko. Fingers fought with the ropes around his wrists, and after a long moment, he was free. If it weren't for Akashi holding him, he would have fallen onto the ground, but luckily Akashi was strong enough to support his weight.

An arm lifted his legs, and Kuroko found himself being carried out of the room bridal style, and for some reason it made him chuckle weakly. He heard Kagami offer to carry him, but the arms holding him tightened just slightly as he heard Akashi snap out a negative response which had Kagami growling. Kuroko supposed it made sense for them to clash. Fiery tempers rarely did get along.

"You're safe now." Akashi said to Kuroko who looked up at him groggily.

"My hero." Kuroko said mockingly before he leaned his head against Akashi's chest, hearing his heart beat unusually fast, and closed his eyes. He heard Akashi order him not to follow asleep, but he had always been bad at following orders.

* * *

><p>The air smelt bad. Or rather, it smelt too clean, too unnatural. Kuroko hated it but it filled his nostrils and traveled to his lungs nonetheless. There was an annoying incessant beeping by his ear that roused him from sinking back into consciousness.<p>

Kuroko groaned softly as he lifted his arm to rub his eyes but frowned when he felt something stuck in it, a foreign object digging into his skin. A warm hand forced his arm back down and finally, Kuroko opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was an alarming amount of white. The ceiling above him was pure white, the curtain that surrounded the bed he was in was off-white, and the blanket that covered the majority of his body was white as freshly fallen snow. He hated white.

He turned his head, and to his relief, he saw Akashi who stood out almost painfully against the surrounding with his fire red hair and searing gaze. Akashi was idly looking at a machine that was beside Kuroko's bed, idly sipping a cup presumably filled with coffee.

Kuroko's gaze fell to his wrist which Akashi held down and saw that the thing that was digging into his wrist was a needle which was connected to an IV drip to keep him hydrated. If Kuroko didn't have the distinct feeling that Akashi would stop him, he would have ripped it out of his wrist.

"How long?" Kuroko's voice came out raspy, and Akashi finally looked at him.

"You've been unconscious for only a day from blood loss. They did a blood transfusion while you were unconscious." Akashi replied, and Kuroko mulled his words in his head carefully.

"Who's blood?" Kuroko asked idly, feeling odd with the knowledge that someone else's blood was running through his veins.

"Taiga's. You both have the same blood type." Akashi replied, and Kuroko nodded, chuckling a bit. He had always thought of Kagami as a brother, and now, until the blood passed through his system, they were even connected by blood.

Kuroko lifted the blanket slightly, his nose wrinkling at the thin hospital gown he was wearing before he noticed all the bandages that were wrapped around him. It made him look a lot more injured than he really was since all the cuts he had received were shallow.

"I want to leave." Kuroko said as he sat up, and Akashi nodded as he stood up which surprised Kuroko who had thought that the redhead would argue with him. Speaking of arguing redheads... "Where's Kagami-kun?"

"There was...An altercation between him and a doctor." Akashi said with barely hidden amusement, and Kuroko shook his head.

"I need actual clothes." Kuroko said as he pinched the material covering his body.

"I would think that you're used to wearing little clothing." Akashi said mockingly, and Kuroko glared at him, refusing to deign his statement with an answer. Then, his expression softened as he stared at Akashi with a small puzzled look, as if trying to figure something out.

"You came to get me. I would have expected it from Kagami-kun, but I didn't think you would come." Kuroko said as he remembered Akashi staring into his eyes as he helped support Kuroko's weight as Kagami had freed him.

He had no doubts that Akashi had aided Kagami in finding him. He cared for Kagami, truly, but Kuroko knew that there was no way Kagami was able to figure out who had kidnapped him by himself. He had to have help, and Akashi was there and definitely smart enough to figure it out. The question was why he did.

It must have been a lot of work, and Akashi could have easily just let him go. It had been dangerous, barging in there without any weapons for self defense. Akashi couldn't have known that Haizaki had wanted information on him. So, why?

"Because you're mine." Akashi said simply, and the simple phrase that had been repeated numerous times summoned a bark of amused laughter from Kuroko who couldn't stop the sound. Kuroko shook his head and laid back down into the hospital bed.

"It's that simple is it?" Kuroko murmured, and suddenly Akashi was on top of him, staring down at him with eyes full of possessiveness, a possessiveness that threatened to consume Kuroko to the bones.

"Yes it is just that simple." Akashi said with a small purr, and Kuroko chuckled to himself. He reached up and tugged Akashi's shirt down, forcing the redhead down on him as he leaned up and crashed their lips together.

Kuroko could feel Akashi's lips curl into a smirk against his own lips, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, Akashi would be smug at a moment like this.

The kiss immediately deepened, and Kuroko moaned into the kiss, arching his body against Akashi's suggestively, his arms wrapping around the redhead to keep him in place. His body raised up and down, slightly humping Akashi through the blanket covering him, the intense sight of possessive eyes still burning his mind and turning him on.

"In a hospital?" Akashi purred with amusement when they finally broke apart after a few minutes and Kuroko smirked at him daringly. Then, he paused as he looked at the curtains, trying to see through them but was unable too. "Do you know if anyone will come?"

"A nurse already came by before you woke up. It will be a while before anyone else comes." Akashi replied confidently, and Kuroko nodded, refocusing his attention back on Akashi.

"Well then, there won't be a problem." Kuroko said before he pulled Akashi down for another kiss. "Take advantage of this hospital gown."

Akashi chuckled into the kiss before he forcibly pulled back, breaking Kuroko's hold. He tore away the blanket that covered Kuroko's bandaged body before settling between Kuroko's legs, leaning down for another kiss. His hands gripped the light cloth that covered Kuroko and he rolled it up to the male's arms so his body was almost completely exposed.

Kuroko moaned into the kiss when he felt the rough fabric of Akashi's pants pressed against his crotch. He reached down and unbuckled Akashi's pants before reaching up with his legs and pulled Akashi's pants and boxers down with his feet.

Kuroko's legs came back up once Akashi's pants and boxers were off and he wrapped them around Akashi's body. Akashi's shirt was torn of next before he used his legs as leverage to bring his lower body upward and grind his member against Akashi's a soft moan escaping both of them.

"Have to be quiet." Akashi said teasingly as he broke the kiss, and Kuroko gave him a bland look before he grinded his hips upward more insistently.

Akashi rolled his hips down, their cocks sliding against each other firmly and Kuroko softly moaned as his head tilted back. They grinded against each other, their cocks slipping and sliding against each other, creating delicious friction that had them fully hardening.

"I don't have lube." Akashi said huskily as he brought two fingers to Kuroko's mouth to suck. The male accepted the fingers, licking them thoroughly, coating them generously with saliva. He sucked on them, his tongue playing with each finger in turn, moaning around them as his lust filled eyes stared into Akashi's own half lidded ones.

Akashi smirked as he rolled his fingers against Kuroko's tongue, spreading them so Kuroko was forced to keep his mouth open wide, saliva dripping out of his mouth. Akashi slowly took his fingers out of Kuroko's mouth, the male's tongue following them out as if reluctant to see them go.

Akashi slid his hand down, and Kuroko lifted his hips up, wrapping his legs up higher around Akashi for support. The fingers played around his entrance before slowly entering him all at once. They slid in easily, his hole loose from the many sexual encounters they've had before.

Still, without any lube it would be painful, so Akashi took his time preparing Kuroko, stretching out his hole as much as he could. Kuroko felt himself harden even more as the fingers were lightly thrust inside of him before spreading, the tips brushing his prostate.

He wrapped his arms around Akashi, bring his upper body down and he began nibbling on the redhead's neck, trying to distract himself from the pleasure. He wanted to moan, but he refused to let the sound out, instead he distracted his mouth by biting on Akashi's neck even harder.

Akashi made a small noise at a particularly hard bite that threatened to break skin and he thrust his fingers into Kuroko hard in punishment, slamming them against Kuroko's prostate. The arms around him tightened as Kuroko fought against the startled moan that threatened to escape.

"Please, I'm ready, I'm ready." Kuroko whined into Akashi's ear, his body arching into the redheads, his hard member rubbing against Akashi's. "_Please_."

Akashi pulled his fingers out and he slowly began to enter Kuroko, hissing at the friction around his cock. Kuroko flung his head back and his eyes widened as he felt a painful burning sensation that gradually grew worse the deeper Akashi went.

Tears stung his eyes, although they did not fall, and Kuroko clapped a hand against his mouth to muffle the whimpers of pain that he couldn't contain. Akashi began stroking Kuroko's cock in an attempt to distract him as he slowly slid himself fully into Kuroko, their hips pressing against each other.

The legs around him twitched and feet dug into his back while Kuroko let out muffled noises of pain as he tried to adjust. He continued to stroke Kuroko's cock, and slowly, the pain began to ebb away, although it never truly left.

Kuroko slowly removed his hand and he wrapped his arm around Akashi's neck. Lightly panting, his blue tear glazed eyes stared into Akashi's confidently, nodding his consent for him to move. Akashi leaned down and kissed Kuroko almost tenderly just before he began to move his hips.

He began lightly thrusting, swallowing the noises that escaped Kuroko into the kiss, trying to be gentle as possible even though he had little restraint. Kuroko's walls were twitching and clenching around him, and it felt so _good_.

"Fuck." Akashi groaned into the kiss. Kuroko whined his sentiments as he rolled his hip, feeling pleasure begin to spark as Akashi brushed by his prostate and then hand around his cock not stopping or slowing.

Akashi began to thrust even harder and faster, and Kuroko broke the kiss in order to bury his head into the crook of Akashi's neck and shoulder. His body trembled against Akashi as his cries and moans were muffled by the skin his lips were pressed against.

His teeth bit into Akashi's neck as he rolled his hips with every thrust, wanting more as pleasure began to fill him, overriding any pain that he felt. Taking that as permission, Akashi began to thrust into Kuroko as hard as he could, letting his control slip and he fought against a groan that threatened to spill out of his lips.

He could feel teeth digging into his neck and he could feel the muffled noises as Kuroko tried hard to fight the loud moans and cries from being heard. Just beyond the curtain the noises of passing nurses and doctors could be heard, a subtle warning to the both of them, which only excited them.

With a small smirk, Akashi suddenly sat back, pulling Kuroko onto his lap and a loud moan escaped Kuroko as Akashi's cock sank even deeper into him. The two froze and listened carefully, sighing softly when no nurses came to check on them.

Kuroko reprimanded Akashi with another harsh bite, but the redhead just chuckled it off as he began lifting Kuroko's hips with strong hands, bringing him up higher before dropping him back down. Kuroko's head flung back, his mouth open in a silent scream as his prostate was struck perfectly.

His arms and legs tightened around Akashi as his fingers dug into the redhead's back. Akashi began to bounce him up and down his cock with strong hands and every time Kuroko dropped down, the cock inside him slammed against his prostate mercilessly.

"A-Akashi-k-kun I can't...S-top!" Kuroko sobbed against Akashi's neck as the pleasure grew too much to handle, but Akashi kept putting pressure against his prostate. Kuroko could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming, and he bit Akashi hard enough to draw blood.

Akashi hissed loudly at the pain that ignited, but he didn't stop thrusting into Kuroko. He knew the male was close, the walls that surrounded his cock in delicious heat kept twitching and clenching around him almost painfully.

"Akashi!" Kuroko cried softly, not having enough breath in his lungs to attach the suffix. He was so close, he was just teetering on the edge, and he just needed one more thing to push him off.

Suddenly, Akashi's hand wrapped around his cock once more, having stopped when he sat down, and began stroking him. Kuroko bit into Akashi's shoulder savagely, once more drawing blood, as he screamed his release which came out muffled.

White cum squirted out of his cock, coating both Akashi and himself. He felt warm sperm fill him inside as Akashi groaned his own climax, and Kuroko let out a small muffled cry at the feeling.

He let go of Akashi and collapsed on the bed bonelessly, his breathing coming out in heavy pants as he tried to slow his racing heart, tendrils of pleasure still making their way through his body. He whimpered slightly as he felt Akashi pull out and looked as the redhead collapsed beside him, his breathing just as heavy and uneven.

Warm strong arms wrapped around him possessively and burning searing eyes stared into his seriously, making Kuroko's breath hitch.

"You are mine." Akashi said, annunciating his words, driving them into Kuroko who stared at him for a long moment as he considered the words.

"Yes." It was only one word but it meant everything between them. It meant acceptance, not mocking or Kuroko just going with it until it suited him, but true acceptance of the word. "Only until I get bored though."

The words came out flat though, almost obligatory, and they both knew that it was a lie. No, Kuroko was going to be interested in working for him, continuing on this dance between them, for a long time.


End file.
